Tales of Tails Heroes
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Madara belum mati, dia kini hanya tertidur disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, menunggu orang untuk membangkitkannya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara bertugas untuk mencari para Biju dan Jinchuurikinya di Earthland. Mengumpulkan mereka untuk bersiap menghadapi hari yang pasti akan datang. NarutoXFairytail. Pair: Unknown. Read and Review(Kritik sangat dibutuhkan).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haloo, saya anak baru di fandom ini, jika berkenaan mohon bimbingannya.**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto & Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Kebebasan.. ya, kebebasan. Sebuah kata yang mengisyaratkan kita semua dengan tidak adanya penindasan atas umat manusia. Tidak adanya lagi rasa takut akan ancaman dari pihak manapun. Sebuah mimpi, keinginan dan harapan bagi kaum-kaum tertindas maupun yang teraniaya. Sebuah obat bagi siksaan mimpi buruk bagi orang yang tersiksa. Sebuah tujuan akhir untuk semua umat manusia yang ingin mendapat kebahagiaan.

Seperti itulah pikiran bagi seorang anak gadis berambut merah dengan potongan _Bob Tail_ yang kotor akibat debu yang menyelimuti rambutnya. Dia tidak tahan melihat temannya menangis keras akibat melihat dirinya kehilangan satu matanya karena baginya, tangisan itu bagaikan nyanyian memilukan jika di dengar terus-menerus. Perasaan putus asa dan tidak berdaya berkumpul jadi satu dengan tangisan temannya itu.

Deru langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang lorong yang terbuat dari tanah bekas galian. Langkah-langkah yang membuat dirinya maupun teman-temannya tertusuk hawa ketakutan. Suara langkah kaki yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak. Ditambah dengan teriakan-teriakan dari pemilik langkah kaki yang meledak-ledak, menambah tangisan temannya semakin keras dan kencang.

Derap suara langkah kaki itu semankin jelas terdengar, di ikuti bayangan-bayangan yang semakin lama-semakin besar. Pada akhirnya, sosok yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya muncul juga. Sosok tubuh dua orang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tinggi mereka hampir menyamai dengan pintu sel tahan yang tebuat oleh besi yang sudah karatan. Mereka terlihat marah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang jelek dan memuakan.

"Berhenti menangis hei bocah!" teriak salah satu dari penjaga itu sambil memukul-mukulkan tombak yang dia pegang ke pintu sel tahanan, berharap agar anak yang menangis itu segera diam.

Hanya saja, kenyataan tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang di ekpetasikan. Tangis anak itu makin keras dan makin kencang, memohon agar dirinya dibebaskan dari tempat yang dianggapnya sebuah Neraka. Tangisan anak itu membuat sang penjaga muak dan naik pitam. Dengan tidak sabaran penjaga itu mengambil kunci yang berada di saku kiri celananya dan membuka sambil membanting pintu sel tersebut.

Mereka berdua masuk dengan berjalan cepat menuju sang pembuat masalah, si bocah cengeng menyebalkan yang menangis tidak karuan. Salah satu dari dua penjaga itu mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah sang bocah, hendak menusuknya agar dia bisa tenang tanpa mendengar teriakan dari bocah tersebut. Disaat dia menghunuskan tombaknya, salah satu dari teman si anak itu memohon agar temannya tidak dibunuh dengan memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menenangkan bocah yang menangis tersebut.

Teman si bocah itu mencoba membuat temannya diam dengan mengusap punggung sang bocah sambil memohon agar temannya itu diam. Apa daya, temannya itu tidak mau mengerti akan kondisi yang akan dia alami jika dia tidak segera menghentikan tangisannya. Dia terus menangis dan menangis, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terganggu dan memunculkan perasaan putus asa bagi para tahanan yang berada di sel tersebut.

Sang gadis kecil berambut merah itu juga tidak tahan dengan tangisan temannya. Dia menutup kedua telinganya memohon pada tuhan agar cobaan yang dia alami segera berakhir… ya berakhir. Tapi semuanya tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ada tindakan yang signifikan untuk membuat cobaan ini segera berakhir. Ya, dia harus bertindak. Bertindak untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Semua penderitaan ini. Dia harus bertarung. Bertarung untuk memperoleh kebebasan yang sudah lama ingin dia raih. Bertarung untuk teman-temannya, dirinya dan juga… untuk orang berkorban untuknya..

Jellal

**Perpisahan terakhir dan awal yang baru**

Tidak ada yang tersisa disini, semuanya hancur… Pohon-pohon yang seharusnya hijau dengan daun-daunnya, kini hanya berupa seogok kayu tua kering yang patah dari akarnya. Tanah-tanah retak bagai tidak pernah mencicipi nikmatnya air yang turun dari gundukan-gundukan awan yang bertugas menurunkan butiran-butiran air dari langit.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana, tak bergerak bagai boneka mainan yang di letakan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya diatas lembah yang tanahnya keringi. Itulah hal yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis yang mirip kumis kucing di pipinya. Mata biru sapphire-nya melihat jauh kesepenjuru lembah yang di isi oleh mayat teman-teman seperjuangannya. Teman-teman sealiansinya, teman-teman yang mengatakan kalau nyawanya tidak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang, semua ucapan manis itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Semuanya bohong. Dia terlalu naïf mempercayai kata-kata itu, terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau hal itu hanya akan membawa teman-temannya ke lembah hitam yang bernama kematian. Jika saja dia mengikuti kata-kata Obito, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Semuanya akan tertidur dalam ilusi mereka dan menemukan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing tanpa ada yang merasa kesakitan.

Sayangnya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia tidak bisa kembali memutar waktu yang telah berlalu. Dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Semua pilihan memiliki konsekuensi. Baik ataupun buruk. Dia hanya berhak menerimanya. Keputusasaan adalah hak yang harus dia terima akibat pilihan yang dia pilih.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan menyusuri hamparan mayat yang bergelimpangan disekitarnya. Baru tiga langkah dia berjalan, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang secara tiba-tiba dibagian perutnya. Dia mencoba memegang bagian yang sakit itu namun yang dia temukan adalah sebuah lubang bermandikan darah yang menganga lebar tepat di tengah perutnya.

Pemuda itu tak kuasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu sekaligus mengetahui fakta bahwa sang dewa kematian akan segera menjemputnya. Rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin parah hingga dia tak kuasa lagi menahannya. Pandangannya buram, hanya bisa melihat sebuah objek raksasa yang menjulang tinggi menuju langit malam tanpa bintang. Rasa sakit yang kian parah memaksanya untuk terjatuh dengan lututnya terlebih dahulu.

Disaat tubuhnya akan jatuh mencium tanah, sesuatu secara tiba-tiba memegang lengan kanannya, dan kirinya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Dia penasaran, siapa gerangan yang memegang tangannya? Bukankah semua teman-temannya telah mati? Sang pemuda mencoba menengokan kepalanya ke kanan. Disana, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berbaju putih yang sudah robek setengahnya pada bagian kiri baju tersebut, dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dengan tubuh yang penuh luka.

"Sasuke? Gaara?" tanya sang pemuda berambut kuning. Berharap kalau tebakannya benar.

"Kau masih mengenaliku Naruto?" pemuda yang benama Sasuke itu berbalik bertanya diikuti oleh tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenali pemuda dengan style rambut pantat ayam sepertimu." ujar Naruto sambil menatap nanar Sasuke di sudut matanya. "Apa Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa, Naruto." jawab Gaara lemah.

"Hanya sedi-ugh!" tidak perlu jawaban penuh dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung tahu jika Sasuke juga ikut terluka. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto menyadari luka apa yang dialami Sasuke karena Sasuke mengalami luka yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke juga tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya ikut terjatuh, tapi Naruto dan Gaara dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya dan menahan tubuh Sasuke. Posisi mereka kini seperti saling berpelukan dengan menumpu pada lutut masing-masing. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan putus asanya dan dia menangis di pundak sahabat yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Tangis seorang pahlawan Konoha yang menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat.

Sasuke maupun Gaara yang mendengar tangisan Naruto juga ikut mengeluarkan air matanya. Mereka tidak sanggup menahan emosinya. Sasuke yang gagal menjalankan tugasnya untuk melindungi desa, maupun Gaara yang merasa gagal menjadi seorang Kazekage karena membiarkan para bawahannya mati mengenaskan seperti ini. Semua emosi, kekesalan, kesedihan, Semua rasa kecewa mereka, semua rasa bersalah mereka mengalir dalam satu aliran yang sama yaitu air mata.

"Apa kita akan mati?" tanya Naruto lemah. "Apa kita akan mati begitu saja disini?"

"Entahlah, Aku tidak tahu." jawab kedua Sahabatnya. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan kematian yang tragis seperti ini. mati tanpa melakukan apa-apa… tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Benarkah begitu?

Sasuke memandang objek yang besar yang tinggi di depannya. Sebuah objek yang menyebabkan semua ini, akar dari masalah bodoh ini. Sebuah benda yang menyerupai pohon yang harus di hancurkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum bunga yang ada di puncak itu mekar ataupun sang dewa kematian mencabut nyawa mereka. Walau mereka mempunyai kekuatan sekarang, pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena si lunatic pembual bernama Uchiha Madara tidak akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja.

Uchiha Madara, ya, si pembual menjijikan yang memiliki kekuatan seperti dewa itu tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghancurkan benda besar itu begitu saja. Parahnya lagi, setelah dia menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi, dia tidak berniat menjalankan '_Mugen Tsukuyomi_' melainkan membuat dunia berada dalam ketiadaan. Dengan kata lain, menghancurkan dunia ini.

Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini harus dihentikan. Bagaimanapun caranya, walau taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri, ini harus dihentikan.

"Oi kalian berdua? Apa kalian masih mempunyai sisa Chakra?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedikit, tapi kenapa? kita tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali." ujar Gaara. Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Gaara. Tapi..

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, untuk terakhir kalinya, kumohon kerahkan semua kekuatan kalian untuk menghancurkan benda itu. " Jawab Sasuke lemah. "Walau aku tahu kita tidak mungkin berhasil tetapi kita telah mencoba.."

Naruto terdiam, dia tahu apa yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar. Lebih baik bertindak daripada tidak sama sekali walau hasilnya sudah bisa dipastikan seperti apa nanti. Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan berbicara pada makhluk lain yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Seekor rubah berekor Sembilan bernama Kurama.

Naruto melihatnya, di depannya kini Kurama tengah duduk dengan tatapan murung mengarah kearah Naruto. Tatapan yang bisa Naruto sendiri terjemahkan sebagai tatapan kekecewaan. Naruto sendiri mengerti akan hal itu. Mengerti ketika dia gagal menyelamatkan rekan-rekan Biju lainnya, termasuk sosok Kurama yang berada di tubuh ayahnya. Dia, tidak.. Mereka telah gagal menepati janji mereka kepada para Biju.

"Hey, Kurama." panggil Naruto kepada Rubah berekor sembilan itu. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"**Kau ingin meminta bantuanku untuk menghancurkan **_**Shinju**_**, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu.**" geram Kurama. "**Aku tidak mengerti apa yang jalan pikiranmu Naruto, tapi menghancurkan Shinju sekarang adalah tindakan bodoh. Kau sendiri tahu pada akhirnya kau akan mati sia-sia! Lihat kondisimu sekarang!**"

Naruto tahu benar apa yang di katakan Kurama ada benarnya juga. Tapi walau begitu.. "Walau begitu, lebih baik kita melakukan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya bukan?" Kurama mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya, tertarik dengan kata-kata Naruto. "Aku tahu kita pasti mati, walau aku menyerang Shinju maupun tidak. Kau juga pasti tahu kalaupun kau keluar dari tubuhku setelah kematianku, kau tidak punya kesempatan lari dari Shinju yang akan membinasahkan dunia ini."

Kurama mendengus, dia tersenyum atas apa yang Naruto katakan, bertindak untuk terakhir kalinya? Menurutnya tidak buruk juga.

"**Kalau begitu, kita lakukan Naruto! Untuk yang terakhir kali!**" Kurama menjulurkan tinjunya kearah Naruto.

Naruto membalas tinjuan itu, tinju sebagai lambang kepercayaan mereka berdua. Tinju pemersatu mereka, tinju yang menghilangkan kebencian dari dalam diri Kurama. Naruto tersenyum, senyuman bahagia kalau dia bisa berkenalan dan berteman dengan Kurama, walau pertemanan mereka hanya berjalan singkat. Namun bagi Naruto, itu sudah cukup.

"Kurama, Terima Kasih." kata Naruto dengan air mata kebahagian mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kurama tersenyum kepada Manusia yang menjadi teman pertamanya.

"**Sama-sama Naruto.**"

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dia merasakan gejolak kekuatan yang keluar dari dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya langsung berubah bermandikan cahaya kuning keemasan. jaket hitam dengan corak oranye berbentuk kotaknya berubah menjadi hitam total dengan lambang Megatama yang melingkar disekitar leher. Celana orangenya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan dan mantel kuning keemasan dengan kerah berdiri muncul begitu saja menyelimuti dirinya. _Kyuubi mode_, mode kekuatan gabungan antara Naruto dan Kurama yang telah bersatu kini menyinari malam yang kelam tersebut. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai cahaya harapan terakhir bagi umat manusia.

Di sisi lainnya, Sasuke, dan Gaara tersenyum merasakan kekuatan Naruto. Dia senang dengan keputusan Naruto yang setuju mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menghancurkan pohon pembawa masalah itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, tubuh Sasuke maupun ikut bermandikan cahaya kekuatan Kurama yang berwarna kuning keemasan dan menyelubungi seluruh tubuh mereka bagai perisai pelindung yang memberikan rasa aman dan kenyamanan.

Naruto dan Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdiri dengan menumpu tangannya pada pundak Sasuke lalu berputar sambil mengangkat, dan melingkarkan tangan kiri Sasuke pada pundak Naruto dan tangan kanan pada pundak Gaara. Mereka bertiga menatap sang objek yang harus mereka hancurkan. Sebuah pohon pembawa malapetaka. Ya, mereka harus menghancurkannya…

Dalam satu serangan terakhir.

"Kalian Siap?" tanya Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kapanpun, Naruto." Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya, mengubah wujudnya yang awalnya manusia, menjadi monster rubah berekor Sembilan raksasa berwarnah emas. Rubah itu meraung kencang di antara keheningan malam, memecahkan segala rasa takut dan cemas. Raungan itu memberikan kekuatan dan harapan kuat bagi mereka yang dapat mendengarnya.

Rubah itu berlari. Berlari dan terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menerjang pohon yang ukurannya lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri. Bercak-bercak keunguan mulai tumbuh disepanjang tubuh sang rubah. Dari kepala hingga kaki, bercak-bercak ungu itu bermunculan. Makin lama makin jelas terlihat. Kepala sang rubah mulai tertutup oleh bercak ungu itu, membentuk sebuah _Kabuto_—helm Samurai—ungu kelam dengan tanduk pada mocong. Di kedua bahunya terdapat Sode—pelindung berbentung kotak—yang tinggi hampir menyamai kepala sang rubah. Kini, seluruh tubuh sang rubah telah ditutupi oleh zirah berwarna ungu tersebut yang membentuk pola kotak-kotak bagai baju perang para Samurai.

Rubah itu melompat tinggi di udara, mencoba meraih puncak tertinggi Pohon Shinju, berharap agar dia mampu menghancurkannya.

"Akan aku buat _Biju Dama Rasen Shuriken_! Sasuke, bantu aku dengan Amaterasu-mu! Gaara, lindungi pergerakan kami dengan pasirmu!" pinta Naruto dengan membuat bola hitam pada tangan kanan si rubah. Bola itu makin lama makin besar. Di bagian luar dari bola itu, Shuriken berwarna putih raksasa muncul memutari bola hitam itu layaknya planet Saturnus dengan cincinnya. Shuriken itu juga ikut membesar seiring dengan membesarnya bola hitam itu.

Tangan kiri si Rubah tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Sebuah gumpalan api hitam mulai membentuk dan membesar seperti granat yang siap di lempar kearah musuh. Pasir-pasir bermunculan disekitar mereka. Beberapa butiran pasir menyatu dan mengeras, membantu pergerakan si Rubah untuk melompat lebih tinggi. Rubah raksasa itu melompat menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya seperti lompatan manusia, makin lama makin tinggi hingga rubah itu mencapai puncak pohon Shinju.

Puncak itu…puncak itu mengingatkan mereka akan bunga mawar yang belum mekar bunganya. Hanya lipatan-lipatan daun bunga yang masih kuncup gelap tidak jelas warnanya akibat sang mutiara malam tidak memberikan sinarnya yang cukup. Tapi, tujuan mereka bukanlah menikmati keindahan pohon itu, mereka harus menghancurkannya. Tidak peduli seberapa cantik dan menawannya pohon itu jika di terangi cahaya, pohon itu harus hancur hingga ke akarnya.

Bola raksasa hitam dengan lingkaran Shuriken di tangan kanan Rubah itu sudah terbentuk sempurna. Hitam menyamai gelapnya malam dan Shuriken putih yang berputar di sekeliling bola itu memancarkan cahaya putih yang mengimbangi bola hitam itu. Sedikit lagi.. mereka hanya perlu jarak yang mencukupi untuk mengakuratkan serangan mereka terhadap Shinju.

Sayangnya, hal yang paling tidak harapkan muncul dihadapan mereka. Sosok yang mereka yakin akan muncul namun tidak diinginkan keberadaanya berdiri—lebih tepatnya terbang—tepat di depan sosok Rubah itu. Sosok Manusia biasa namun memiliki kemampuan bagai monster. Rambut dan Jubah hitamnya yang dia buka begitu saja berkibar akibat angin malam yang cukup kencang. Matanya.. matanya tidak seperti mata Manusia biasa. Mata itu memiliki pola riak air berwarna ungu terang diikuti dengan tatapan tajam yang siap membunuh setiap makhluk yang berada di depannya.

"Madara!" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kalian tidak tahu kapan kalian harus menyerah, hm?" sahut Madara dengan memberikan senyum meremehkan kepada mereka.

"Semua akan selesai kalau kita menyerah, karena itu kami tidak akan menyerah!" Naruto berteriak keras dengan memberi ancang-ancang akan melempar Biju Dama Rasen Shuriken-nya dari sosok Rubah raksasa berekor Sembilan yang dia buat.

Madara diam di tempatnya. Dia tidak bergerak. Hanya menatap tajam musuh yang akan menghancurkan rencananya. Hanya saja, kemungkinan itu sangat kecil bahkan hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Dia, Uchiha Madara, seorang _Jinchuriiki Juubi_, dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya dapat mematahkan jurus murahan itu dengan sekedar menatapnya saja. Tapi, kenapa harus terburu-buru? Ini pertunjukan yang menarik. Melihat serangan terakhir dari orang-orang yang putus asa adalah candu tersendiri baginya.

Gaara membuat Kunai-kunai pasir dari butiran pasir yang bertebangan di sekitar mereka. Kunai-kunai itu melayang ringan sebelum melesat menuju Madara berharap itu menjadi pengalih perhatian. Senyum sinis terpapar di wajah seorang Madara, dengan mudah Kunai-kunai pasir itu hancur sebelum mengenai kulit Madara.

Naruto tahu, jika dia tidak melempar _Biju Dama_ maka Gaara, Sasuke, maupun dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya besar. Namun, jika dia lempar sekarang maka serangannya hanya akan bulan-bulanan Madara dan hancur begitu saja seperti Kunai pasir Gaara.

Madara menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah mereka, seakan-akan dia hendak menggengam mereka dengan tangannya tersebut.

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus melempar _Biju Dama_-nya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Di benaknya sosok teman-temannya bermuculan satu persatu. Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, lalu Ero-Sennin, Ayah dan Ibunya, para _Kage-kage_ terdahulu, para Biju dengan _Jinchuriiki_-nya dan teman-teman aliansi Shinobi bermunculan memberikannya semangat kepada dirinya. Bersorak-sorak agar dia tidak menyerah. Berteriak kalau dia adalah harapan terakhir mereka.

Melihat semua itu, Naruto tersenyum. Rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung membuat butiran-butiran mutiara hati keluar sedikit demi sedikit membanjiri kedua pipinya. Tangannya terkepal keras menahan segala emosi yang keluar dari dalam dirinya. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Semakin dia tahan semakin dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Terima kasih…semuanya…" ucap Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu, tetapi dia bisa merasakan rasa hangat tangan itu di kulit wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan tangan itu mengangkat wajahnya, membimbing pandangannya kepada pemilik tangan itu.

Dia seharusnya tahu, Naruto seharusnya tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Betapa bodohnya dia tidak bisa menyadari pemilik tangan ini lebih cepat. Tangan yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya ketika dia hampir terbunuh oleh Pain. Tangan yang menyadarkannya dari bujuk rayu seorang Uchiha Obito. Tangan yang pernah ia genggam dan memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri. Di depannya kini berdiri Hyuuga Hinata, wanita dengan rambut berwarna lavender dan bermata putih bagai mutiara. Wanita berparas rupawan yang selalu memberikannya semangat ketika ia merasa putus asa.

Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto. Senyum yang belum pernah lihat, senyuman yang memberikan dirinya kenyamanan saat dirinya memandang sang Hyuuga. Hinata mengelus lembut pipi wajah Naruto dan memandang dia dengan penuh arti.

"Ingatlah Naruto-kun, kamu tidak bertarung sendirian," ucap Hinata lembut. "kami akan selalu bertarung bersamamu."

Perlahan, Hinata menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto. Namun, Naruto tidak membiarkannya. Dia segera menggenggam tangan itu, menggenggam dengan keras.

"Jangan pergi." pinta Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Hinata pergi, dia ingin Hinata tetap berada disisinya.

Hinata tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan tangan Hinata berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya emas yang berterbangan bagai kunang-kunang. Tidak hanya Hinata yang mengalaminya. Semua teman-temannya berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya tersebut. Naruto mencoba memeluk Hinata. Namun, Hinata segera menghilang digantikan dengan cahaya-cahaya emas tadi yang berterbangan di udara.

"Kami akan selalu ada sisimu Naruto-kun" walau tubuhnya menghilang, Naruto tetap mendengar suara Hinata. Dia percaya apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Mereka akan selalu ada disisinya

Naruto menatap cahaya-cahaya itu berterbangan dan berputar secara spiral ke langit berwarna putih dimana dirinya tidak tahu kemana perginya cahaya-cahaya tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia kembali ke realita.

"Terima ini Madara!" teriak Naruto. "_Biju Dama Rasen Shuriken_,"

Rubah itu melempar bola hitam yang berada di tangan kanannya. Bola itu terbang lurus mengarah ke Madara dengan bunyi bising yang kuat akibat putaran chakra Shuriken yang terbang di bagian luar bola hitam tersebut.

"_Enton:Kagutsuchi!_" teriak Sasuke. Tangan kiri sang Rubah melempar bola api hitam itu ke dekat Biju dama. Ketika bola api itu menabrak Biju Dama, Shuriken putih tersebut berubah seketika menjadi api hitam yang berputar dengan kencang.

Madara tersenyum sinis. Serangan seperti ini baginya bukan apa-apa. Dia bisa menghancurkannya hanya dengan _Shinra Tensei_ atau menghisapnya. Perlahan dia menjulur tangannya ke depan seakan dia akan menghentikan serangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba bola itu meledak, menciptakan gelombang kuat berwarna putih yang membesar secara cepat. Madara tidak sempat membuat suatu jurus pertahanan sehingga dia terkena dan terhisap ke dalam cahaya putih yang amat terang. Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara juga demikian. Mereka terhisap ke dalam cahaya tersebut dan menghilang di dalamnya.

**-0O0-**

Putih, semuanya putih. Itu yang Naruto lihat ketika dia membuka matanya. Sejauh mata memandang benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa selain semuanya berwarna putih. Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menemukan kedua temannya tertidur dengan lelap sambil berdiri.

Syukurlah, mereka hanya terti—tunggu?! Mereka tidak tertidur sambil berdiri, melainkan melayang. Kaki mereka tidak menapak pada tanah. Bahkan Naruto baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia juga melayang seperti kedua temannya. Kalau begitu, mungkinkah dia?

"Kau belum mati anak muda." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mencari pemilik suara yang muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

Orang di depannya itu adalah seorang kakek-kakek berambut putih, mengenakan jubah putih, dan memegang sebuah tongkat yang Naruto tau kalau tongkat itu adalah tongkat para pendeta Buddha. Naruto tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi yang jelas ada satu hal yang dia kenal dari Kakek-kakek ini. Dia memiliki Rinnegan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Mau apa kau, dan dimana aku sekarang?"

Kakek itu tersenyum. "Satu-satu nak. Baiklah aku mulai dari memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, atau orang lebih mengenalku sebagai _Rikudo Sennin_."

"Apa? Kau Rikudo Sennin?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Kurama kalau kau tidak percaya."

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya, jika orang ini tahu nama asli Kurama, berarti memang dia adalah Rikudo Sennin.

"Lalu, kita saat ini ada di alam antara dua dunia. Dunia kehidupan dan kematian. Aku sengaja membawamu kesini karena aku ingin memberikanmu—tidak, memberikan kalian bertiga tugas. Tugas untuk menyelamatkan duniaku dan juga duniamu dari ancaman Shinju."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto, "Kau tahu sendiri kami bertiga tidak mampu melawan Madara—"

"Tapi tekad kalian yang mampu mengalahkannya." potong Hagoromo. "Tekad kalian untuk menang dan bantuan dari teman-teman kalian yang bisa membawa dia dalam jurang kematian."

"Jadi, Madara sudah mati?"

Hagoromo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Antara iya dan tidak. Ketika dia masuk dalam radius ledakan itu, dia sempat membuat jurus untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi aku mencegahnya. Aku seret dia masuk ke dunia ini dan menghancurkan kedua Rinnegannya. Lalu, aku mengeluarkan para para biju dari tubuhnya dan menyegelnya di tempat dunia lain."

Naruto bernafas lega, setidaknya Madara tidak lagi mengancam dunianya sekarang. Tapi, tugas apa yang ingin diberikan Rikudo Sennin pada mereka bertiga? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat khawatir?

"Jika Madara sudah tidak ada dan para Biju sudah dikeluarkan dari dirinya, apa yang ingin kau tugaskan pada kami?"

Hagoromo menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mengeluarkan para Biju secara keseluruhan dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia licik! Dia berhasil menahan satu per dua belas dari Chakra para Biju dan tetap menyimpannya di dalam tubuhnya. Itu membuatnya tetap sebagai Jinchuuriki Shinju atau cukup untuk sekedar membangkitkan Shinju kembali walau tanpa bentuk yang seperti sempurna."

"Tapi, Madara sudah tersegel. Mana mungkin dia bisa membangkitkan Shinju?"

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan," ujar Hagoromo, "Aku takut segel itu melemah dan ada orang jahat yang kemampuannya setara denganku untuk membuka segel itu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Aku telah mengirim para Biju dan Jinchuurikinya ke dunia tersebut. Hanya saja, aku tidak langsung menyatukan mereka. Aku yakin mereka kini terpencar secara acak disana."

"Tugas kalian adalah mempertemukan dan menyatukan para Jinchuuriki dengan Biju mereka". kata Hagoromo, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Disana, mereka akan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan memiliki ingatan yang berbeda-beda. Berhati-hatilah karena kalian tidak boleh salah menyatukan dan harus sesuai antara Jinchuriiki dengan si Biju. Kalau tidak memori mereka tentang dunia Shinobi tidak akan kembali."

"Setelah itu, persiapkan diri kalian melawan Madara atau Shinju. Karena cepat atau lambat mereka pasti muncul, kau mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Hagoromo tersenyum, dia langsung membuat suatu segel dan dibelakangnya langsung muncul tiga makhluk yang Naruto kenali. Secara berurutan, dari kiri adalah Shukaku, Kurama versi Yin dan Son Goku. Mata mereka tertutup dan terdengar dengkuran dari mereka bertiga.

"Ke-kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Aku sengaja menyisahkan mereka karena Jinchuuriki-nya semuanya ada dihadapanku sekarang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hagoromo. "Um.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Aku dan Gaara memang Jinchuuriki Kurama dan Shukaku, tapi Son Goku bukannya Jinchuuriki-nya seorang Kakek-kakek?"

"Roshi sudah terlalu tua untuk mengemban tugas ini, aku memilih temanmu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Jinchuuriki Son Goku."

Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Hagoromo. Tapi, sebelum Naruto bisa membuka mulutnya, ketiga Biju itu sudah bercahaya dan masuk ke tubuh mereka bertiga. Naruto merasa tubuhnya terasa panas, tubuhnya menjadi bercahaya berwarna kuning keemasan. Ketiga temannya yang sedang tertidur juga demikian.

"Satu lagi Naruto, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Hagomoro membuka telapak tangannya lalu memuncul suatu tabung berisi cairan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mata berwarna merah dengan sebuah lingkaran yang memiliki tiga tanda Magatama di dekat pupil.

"Sharingan?"

"Lebih tepatnya, Sharingan mata kanan Obito Uchiha. Dia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu. Dia berharap agar matanya berguna untukmu." Sebelum menyerahkannya pada Naruto, Hagoromo mengubah tabung itu menjadi suatu gulungan berwarna Hijau dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Mata itu belum mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya, cobalah untuk mengeluarkannya Naruto."

"Baik Rikudo-sama." ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya. "Terima kasih atas semuanya."

"Sama-sama Naruto, dan jangan lupa memberitahu hal ini pada kedua temanmu."

Perlahan tubuh Naruto dan kedua temannya mulai terbang menjauhi sosok sang Rikudo menuju sebuah lubang hitam yang mendadak muncul di langit. Sebelum masuk ke dalam lubang hitam, Naruto melihat ke arah Rikudo yang berada di bawahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Hagomoro hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka menghilang di dalam lubang hitam itu.

"Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan."

**-0O0-**

"Semuanya bertarung demi kebebasan kita!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke udara. Dia memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya sesama budak yang teraniaya untuk mengangkat senjata, melawan, dan berperang.

Teman-temannya berteriak keras dengan mengangkat senjata yang terdiri dari alat pertambangan maupun senjata rampasan dari penjaga yang telah mereka kalahkan. Mereka menyetujui gagasan gadis ini, sudah lama mereka disiksa dan terbuang di tempat mengerikan ini.

Mereka di culik, dibawa, lalu dipaksa melakukan pekerjaan kasar membuat sebuah menara yang mereka tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Mereka sudah lelah, muak untuk bersabar. Mereka tidak mau mati disini, mereka ingin kehidupan mereka yang dulu. Kehidupan yang layak tanpa ada siksaan seperti disini. Kehidupan yang bebas bagai burung yang terbang di langit yang biru, melihat dunia dan seisinya.

"MAJU!"

Mereka semua berlari berhamburan, mencari dan menolong teman-temannya yang masih di dalam sel tahanan. Mereka memberikan teman-temannya itu senjata dan mengajaknya untuk bertarung demi kebebasan. Yang diajak tentu saja ikut berjuang. Mereka juga tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat mengerikan ini dan terus disiksa secara tidak manusiawi.

"Pemberontakan!" mereka mendengar seorang penjaga berteriak memperingatkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Para budak itu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka bergerak dan membunuh si penjaga tersebut agar sang penjaga tersebut bungkam. Apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Teman-teman penjaga tersebut mendengar pengingatan tersebut. Mereka berbondong-bondong berlari menuju tempat terjadinya masalah dengan membawa senjatanya masing-masing.

Budak-budak yang menginginkan kemerdekaan langsung maju melawan para penjaga tersebut. suara jeritan, teriakan dan dentingan besi bersentuhan mulai terdengar.

"Hari ini kita akan bebas melalui sektor delapan! Semangat semuanya!" teriak sang gadis berambut merah. Dia memberi arahan kepada teman-teman untuk terus bergerak dan jangan berhenti melawan. Beberapa penjaga langsung menerjang sang gadis, namun dengan ketangkasan dan juga semangat, gadis itu berhasil menghindari setiap terjangan senjata lalu menebaskan pedangnya kepada para musuh.

"Tapi Erza! Disana terlalu banyak musuh!" teriak salah satu temannya kepada gadis berambut merah yang bernama Erza.

"Tapi kita harus segera menyelamatkan Jellal! kalau tidak—"

"Erza, apa kau menyukai Jellal?" tanya seorang temannya yang Bernama Simon. Tubuh besarnya yang lebih besar ketimbang teman-teman sebayanya berjalan maju mendekati Erza.

Erza terkejut dan salah tingkah. "A-apa maksudmu? Ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir seperti—"

Simon tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi. Dia tahu betul disaat ini bukan saatnya menanyakan hal konyol itu. Tapi, dia sudah lama dia hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan apa yang sesungguhnya hatinya ingin keluarkan. Perasaan yang dia simpan hingga waktunya tiba dan saat inilah menurutnya waktu yang tepat. Tepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Simon melepaskan palu yang tadi dia pegang. Dia menggenggam erat kedua lengan Erza dengan kedua tangannya. Dia dekatkan tubuh agar dia bisa melihat wajah itu lebih dekat, agar juga bisa melihat satu mata coklat bercahaya itu yang memancarkan semangat untuk semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam, dia beranikan diri mengatakan hal ini. "Erza.. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.. aku—"

*BLAAAR!*

Sebuah bunyi ledakan keras diikuti dengan api yang menyala secara tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan tubuh mungil Erza. Ledakan yang membuatnya terdiam tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ledakan yang menghempaskan Simon menjauh dari orang yang dicintainya. Menghilangkan kesempatan satu-satunya untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukanya kepada gadis itu.

"PENYIHIR! ADA PENYIHIR DATANG!" teriakan itu membuat Erza membeku. Dia menengokan kepalanya ke kanan. Melihat pelaku yang menyebabkan Simon terpental dan jatuh terkulai tidak berdaya dengan asap yang muncul dari mulutnya.

Disana, berdiri segerombolan Manusia dengan memegang tongkat yang diujungnya bercahaya warna api yang menyala-nyala. Para Manusia yang disebut penyihir itu segera mengeluarkan bola-bola api dari ujung tongkat mereka yang diikuti dengan ledakan-ledakan yang membuat teman seperjuangannya berlari dan tercerai berai. Beberapa dari mereka yang terkena amukan bola api tersebut langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka tewas tanpa bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

Ledakan demi ledakan bermunculan dimana-mana. Erza hanya mematung ditempatnya. Perjuangan mereka selama ini ini, perjuangan mereka agar bisa berdiri disini, hancur begitu saja. Butir-butir air mata mulai muncul di mata kirinya. Dia tidak bisa terima hal ini, dia tidak terima. Dia harus melawan, kalau tidak…

"Berhenti berlari!" serunya pada kawan-kawannya yang berlarian. "Kita lebih baik bertarung atau kita akan mati disini!"

Seakan tuli dari seruannya. Teman-temannya tetap berlarian. Jika keadaan terus seperti ini, maka tujuannya tidak akan tercapai. Dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang penting baginya. Semuanya akan sia-sia. Erza tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia.

"KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN JELLAL!" tanpa sadar, jeritan dirinya memancing seorang penyihir yang kebetulan berada di depan tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dengan sinar mulai memancar dari ujung tongkatnya tersebut, si penyihir itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Erza dan meluncurkan bola api yang meluncur sangat cepat.

Erza seakan tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Dia hanya bisa melihat bola itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju dirinya yang tanpa pertahanan. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia menutup matanya bersiap menerima bola api itu yang akan menghabisinya dalam waktu singkat.

*BLAAR!*

Bunyi ledakan sangat keras terdengar. Hawa panas menyebar di sekelilingnya. Namun, ada yang aneh. Erza tidak merasakan adanya rasa sakit, rasa gatal juga tidak. Penasaran, dia mulai membuka matanya sediki demi sedikit.

Kini dia bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Di depannya, seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya tengah berdiri menghalangi bola api itu. Kaus hitam yang dia kenakan terbakar sebagian. Tangan anak itu membentuk silang di depan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan punggung tangan yang mengalami luka bakar yang parah.

Anak laki-laki itu menengokan kepalanya ke kanan. Memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang berwarna biru sambil memperlihatkan cengiran yang sangat khas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu, Erza hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa akibat rasa Shock yang dialaminya.

Tapi sedetik berikutnya, Erza melihat bola-bola api meluncur ke arah mereka. Dia ingin memperingatkan anak itu. Tapi, entah kenapa mulutnya tidak mau menurut. Seakan ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menahan mulut dan lidahnya untuk berbicara. Ia hanya menatap kearah dimana bola-bola itu meluncur.

Entah bodoh atau apa, bocah kuning itu tidak menyadari ekspresi Erza dan terus tersenyum seakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Disaat bola-bola itu sudah semakin dekat, sebuah dinding pasir muncul secara mendadak tepat di depan bocah laki-laki itu. Bola-bola api itu menimbulkan suara ledakan yang sangat besar. Hanya saja, dinding pasir itu seakan tidak begeming walau di gempur bola-bola api yang jumlahnya banyak.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut merah dengan membawa gentong aneh dipunggungnya dan juga ia sedang terbang dengan pasirnya. Mantel putihnya yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya sedikit berkibar.

Si rambut merah sedikit melambaikan kedua tangannya seperti mengatur sesuatu yang tak kasat mata lalu membuat gerakan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Suara jeritan entah dari mana terdengar keras sekali ke penjuru gua galian tersebut. Seperti telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, anak lelaki berambut merah itu lompat dari pasirnya lalu mendekati temannya yang kini tengah terduduk sambil membuang bajunya yang sudah tebakar.

"Kau ini nekat sekali, apa kau tidak memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri?"

Si bocah berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya. "Maaf deh Gaara. Itu sudah menjadi naluriku untuk melindungi yang lemah."

Anak yang bernama Gaara itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya ini.

"Itu bukan nalurimu, bodoh. Tapi kau memang ingin bersikap sok pahlawan." ujar seorang anak dengan rambut Raven dengan kaos biru yang kerahnya tinggi dan juga dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto. Anak itu kini memegang pedang berbilah hitam dengan gagangnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih dengan garis hitam ditengahnya. Ditangan kirinya, terdapat sarung pedang tersebut yang bentuk dan warnanya mirip gagang pedangnya.

"Apa katamu Sasuke? Enak saja! Melindungi seseorang sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai Shinobi!" Sasuke atau Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sepertinya mereka terlalu malas berdebat dengan Naruto.

Naruto mulai berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati Erza lalu berlutut agar dia bisa menyamai Erza yang kini sedang duduk sambil melihat ke arah dirinya.

"Nah, gadis kecil. Sekarang kamu cepat pergi dari sini bersama teman-temanmu. Biar aku dan kedua temanku ini yang membereskan sisanya."

"Kau berkata seperti itu, seakan tubuhmu tidak kecil." cibir Sasuke yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Naruto.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Erza lalu menggengam tangan Naruto yang tampaknya tidak sadar kalau Naruto sedikit kesakitan karena luka bakar ditangannya.

"Tolong, selamatkan Jellal!" pintanya kepada Naruto

"Eh?"

"Tolong, dia orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Tolong selamatkan dia!"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk—"

"Diam Sasuke!" potong Naruto. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan menolong temanmu, apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Erza.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sasuke akan mengevakuasi yang lain, kau temani dia Naruto!" Naruto mengangguk. Dia dan Erza berlari menuju sebuah lorong yang berada di sisi kanan tempat galian tersebut.

Berberapa Penyihir tampak mengincar Naruto dan Erza dari tempat yang lebih tinggi. Bola-bola api mulai meluncur mengarah ke mereka. Untunglah pasir-pasir buatan Gaara dengan sigap menahan bola-bola api itu dan membiarkan mereka masuk ke lorong itu. Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah para penyihir itu lalu meloncat dan melempar pedang dan sarungnya ke udara. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat membentuk sebuah segel.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**"

Bola api besar keluar dari dalam mulut Sasuke dan seketika membakar semua penyihir yang ada di hadapannya. Sambil berputar di udara, dia menangkap Pedang Kusanagi-nya dan memasukannya pada sarungnya yang dia tangkap secara bersamaan.

Di tempat lain, Naruto dan Erza kini dihadang oleh sepuluh orang penjaga yang membawa tombak. Para penjaga itu berlarian kearah mereka dengan mengacungkan tombaknya. Dengan Segera, Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyatukan jari telunjuk dengan jari tengah di tangan kanan maupun kirinya dan membuat tanda plus dengan menyatukan kedua pasang jari itu.

"**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" seketika itu, muncul klon-klon dirinya yang lain yang berjumlah 30 orang. Mereka berlarian menerjang para penjaga itu. Klon yang berada paling depan membiarkan dirinya tertusuk senjata lawan. Namun, klon yang berada di belakangnya langsung melompat dan memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah para penjaga.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, penjaga-penjaga itu jatuh pingsan akibat pukulan-pukulan yang di lancarkan klon Naruto. Ketika jalan sudah terbuka, Erza dan Naruto berlari menyusuri lorong gelap tersebut. Tepat di pertigaan, seorang penjaga mendadak muncul dan langsung menyabet pedangnya kearah Naruto. Karena serangan mendadak ini, Naruto tidak bisa menghindar. Akan tetapi, Erza langsung melompat dengan memblokir sabetan pedang tersebut dengan tamengnya, lalu dia menumpu pada dinding lorong itu dan melompat menusuk dengan pedang miliknya tepat di dada penjaga itu.

'_Hebat juga.'_ pikir Naruto.

Erza mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh penjaga yang sudah tidak bergerak. Ia mulai berlari kembali bersama Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. Tidak beberapa lama, ujung lorong tersebut sudah terlihat. Sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu terpasang disana. Erza yang tidak sabaran langsung memotong tembok itu dengan membuat lambang 'X' lalu menendangnya hingga hancur.

Mereka telah sampai. Disana, diruang gelap itu yang hanya bercahayakan kristal putih di tengah ruangan terlihat sesosok anak lelaki berambut beri tengah berdiri menginjak wajah seseorang berperawakan gendut. Wajah anak lelaki itu tidak terlihat jelas, tetapi cengiran yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya sangat jelas terlihat. Setelah menginjak-injak wajah si gendut itu, anak laki-laki itu menendang wajahnya yang anehnya dia terpental hingga membuat tembok ruangan itu retak.

Tanpa disadari, air mata di mata Erza mulai mengalir keluar, dia berlari menuju bocah laki-laki itu yang Naruto kira sebagai Jellal.

"JELLAL!" teriak Erza seraya memeluk Jellal yang tidak mendapat balasan sama sekali.

"Maaf-maafkan aku.. aku membiarkanmu terluka disini.. Aku..Aku—"

"Sudahlah Erza, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi." ucap Jellal dengan mengelus lembut rambut merah Erza. "Semua sudah terkendali."

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Jellal. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kekuatan yang pekat yang sedang menyelubungi anak lelaki didepannya itu.

"I-iya," balas Erza sambil menghapus air matanya. "Jellal, ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kita sudah bebas sekarang, teman-teman kita sudah menunggu diluar sana."

"Bebas katamu?! HA!" Jellal mendorong Erza lepas dari pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh.

"Disini! Ditempat ini adalah kebebasanku! Tempat aku bisa melakukan segala hal yang aku mau! Ditempat ini juga aku bisa memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menguasai dunia!" teriaknya. Dengan senyum sadisnya dia mengarahkan tangannya kepada seorang penyihir yang pingsan di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba lingkaran aneh berwarna ungu muncul dibawah tubuh penyihir itu.

"Lihatlah, Erza. Kau akan melihat kebebasan yang aku maksud.." seketika itu tubuh penyihir itu bergetar. Perlahan-lahan asap keluar dari tubuh itu yang makin lama makin banyak hingga akhirnya tubuh penyihir itu berubah menjadi debu.

Erza tidak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat. Tidak mungkin Jellal yang dia kenal bisa melakukan hal ini. Tapi, Jellal tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya kepada orang gendut yang tadi dia tendang ke tembok. Seketika lingkaran aneh itu muncul lagi dan disaat berikutnya, tubuh si gendut meledak, meninggalkan sepihan-serpihan debu yang tampak bercahaya diruangan itu.

"LIHATLAH ERZA, AKU MENDAPATKAN KEKUATAN INI DARI ZEREF! BAYANGKAN JIKA KITA BISA MEMBANGKITKANNYA! KITA BISA MENUNJUKAN PADA DUNIA BAHWA KITA ADALAH ORANG-ORANG YANG PATUT DITAKUTI DIBAWAH NAUNGAN ZEREF! HAHAHAHA!"

"HENTIKAN JELLAL!" jerit Erza yang kembali memeluk Jellal. "Kumohon hentikan, aku tidak ingin itu, aku tidak ingin menguasai dunia, aku tidak ingin orang-orang takut padaku."

"He?" tiba-tiba dengan satu gerakan tangan Jellal, Erza merasa ada yang memukul wajahnya dengan kuat. Dia terbang menuju tembok.

Naruto langsung berlari dan melompat untuk menangkap tubuh Erza. Tapi, dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat, Naruto tidak bisa menahan tubuh Erza sehingga dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantal pelindung untuk mengurangi benturan yang dialami Erza. Retakan terlihat tepat ditempat Naruto dan Erza menabrak tembok itu. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa terasa di punggung Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan Erza terjatuh sedangkan dirinya tetap tertanam pada tembok yang sudah rusak itu.

"Na-naruto-san!?" ucap Erza yang kaget melihat apa yang dialami Naruto.

Rasa mual dan asin mulai terasa di mulut Naruto. Ketika dia membuka mulutnya, cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dengan derasnya. '_Brengsek padahal aku sudah pernah mengalami hal lebih parah dari ini, tapi kenapa kali ini tubuhku terasa sakit sekali?'_ Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap tajam Jellal yang sedang memberikan cengiran iblisnya. Dia mulai bergerak keluar dari tembok itu dan berdiri dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk.

"Akan aku habisi kau!" ucapnya sambil membuat kuda-kuda. Jellal hanya tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan lingkaran berwarna ungu mucul tepat dibawah Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya, menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya.

'_Kurama, bersiaplah.'_

'_**Kapanpun aku siap!'**_

"Matilah!" kata Jellal yang diikuti oleh ledakan yang berasal dari lingkaran yang dia buat.

Naruto kini telah menghilang, meninggalkan serpihan debu-debu setelah ledakan tersebut. Erza hanya terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, sedih, dan kesal. Dia hanya terduduk diam melihat Jellal yang tertawa seperti iblis. Di wajah Jellal tidak ada rasa bersalah, di wajahnya hanya ada rasa puas seperti dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak dulu.

"Kau lihat Erza! Lihatlah temanmu itu. Dia berani mengancamku! Dia berani mengatakan kalau dia akan menghabisiku! HAHAHA!" ujarnya dengan nada bagai seorang psikopat. "Sekarang lihat nasi—"

"Aku memang akan menghabisinmu." suara itu membuat Jellal menghentikan tawanya, digantikan dengan rasa ngeri dan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Dengan gerak lambat, Jellal memutar kepalanya kesamping. Melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya. Naruto kini bukanlah Naruto yang dia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu. Kini tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi bercahaya berwarna kuning keemasan dengan lambang magatama hitam disekitar lehernya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat bola biru aneh yang dikelilingi oleh tiga bola biru kecil. Di detik berikutnya Naruto menyentuhkan bola biru itu di punggung Jellal.

"Rasakan, _RENKAITEN RASENGAN_!" bola biru itu berputar cepat dan melebar. Bola-bola kecil itu juga ikut membesar membuat arah putaran yang berbeda dengan bola biru yang besar, menciptakan daya dorong yang sangat kuat bahkan Jellal tidak bisa menahannya.

"UAAGHH!" jerit Jellal yang terpental menabrak tembok yang bahkan tembok itu jebol akibat dorongan Rasengan Naruto.

Naruto melompat kedekat Erza yang masih duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong. Dia segera Menangkat tubuh Erza dan membawanya dipunggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-san?" tanya Erza yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini, pegangan yang erat!"

"Bagaimana dengan Jellal!?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya melompat dan menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

**-0O0-**

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membiarkan layar kapal terdorong olehnya. Suara-suara ombak terdengar di sekitar kapal. Burung-burung camar berterbangan di langit yang mulai berwarna oranye, menandakan hari sudah mulai sore. Dikejauhan, terlihat lumba-lumba yang melompat-lompat keluar dari air menuju udara dan kembali menuju air.

"Aduh!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Maaf, aku mengikatnya terlalu kencang." ujar Erza yang kini sedang membalut luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Jika dari jauh, Naruto sekarang terlihat seperti Mummy ketimbang bocah kecil. Selesai mengikat perban pada bagian pinggang, Erza mengambil plester dari kotak P3K dan menempelkannya pada pipi Naruto yangdisana terdapat luka sayatan kecil.

"Yak, sudah beres." Naruto menggerak-gerakan lengannya, rasanya sangat kaku dan tidak bisa leluasa untuk bergerak. Tapi, tidak apa-apa lah. Dari pada infeksi.

"Terima kasih ya, Erza-chan." kata Naruto dengan memberikan senyuman khasnya.

Erza mengangguk dan menaruh kotak P3K tepat disampingnya lalu ikut menyender pada sisi kapal sama seperti Naruto lakukan saat ini. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu memeluk lututnya. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa gadis ini menjadi murung. Dia sendiri tidak bisa melihat wajah Erza karena wajahnya di benamkan ke bawah lututnya dan mata kanannya tertutup oleh penutup mata berwarna putih.

"Naruto-san.." panggil Erza. "A-apa menurutmu Jellal sudah mati?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, dia belum mati."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya ketika aku dalam _mode Kyuubi_." jawab Naruto yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Erza.

"Mode Kyuubi?"

"Itu, saat tubuhku mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan. Aku menyebutnya mode Kyuubi." Erza mengangguk-angguk mengerti seakan hal itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Ne, Naruto-san.. apa kau seorang penyihir?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Erza.

"Penyihir? Aku bukan penyihir. Aku ini Shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Erza.

"Apa Shinobi bisa mengeluarkan sihir seperti yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya sihir, tapi setiap Shinobi memang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan-kekuatan seperti sihir. Sama seperti yang aku ataupun kedua teman-temanku lakukan." Erza kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menghela nafasnya sejelak lalu melihat kearah langit.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa menyelamatkan Jellal?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa anak ini sangat ingin menyelamatkan orang yang hampir membunuhnya. Tapi di detik berikutnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang berbicara dengan kakek-kakek dengan gaya rambut aneh. Ya, dulu dia juga ingin menyelamatkan orang yang juga hampir membunuhnya dan nyatanya dia berhasil.. dengan pengorbanan yang pantas tentu saja.

"Tentu saja kau bisa." Erza menengokan kepalanya kepada Naruto, seakan mencari kebenaran dimata biru laut itu. Disana dia menemukannya, dimata yang biru itu dia menemukan tidak adanya kebohongan dari kata-kata itu. Mata yang memancarkan keyakinan hati anak lelaki yang berada disebelahnya bahwa dia, Erza Scarlet bisa menyelamatkan Jellal Fernandes.

Erza tersenyum, dia menggeser tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak bocah kuning itu. "Naruto-san, bolehkan aku tidur dipundakmu?"

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Erza, "Eh! Bo-boleh kok." jawab Naruto salah tingkah. Erza kembali tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya disamping orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat senyuman Erza yang kini sedang tidur dengan tenang di bahunya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar langkah orang yang berjalan mendekatinya, otomatis dia menengokan kepalanya kepada orang tersebut. Disana berdiri seorang kakek-kakek yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang beberapa sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

"Halo Naruto-kun, namaku Rob. Aku ingin berterima kasih atas apa yang kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan untuk membantu kami, terutama dirimu yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Erza." ucap Rob. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengalihkan rasa malunya karena di puji seperti itu. "Aku sudah dengar dari kedua temanmu kenapa kau bisa sampai sini, dan juga siapa kalian sebenarnya. Nah, adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Naruto berpikir, enaknya dia mulai darimana ya? "Um.. ngomong-ngomong aku sekarang berada dimana?"

"Kau berada di Earthland anak muda, tempat dimana kau akan menemukan banyak penyihir yang berkeliaran dan kehidupan yang semuanya menggunakan kekuatan sihir," Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia baru tahu kalau ia datang ke dunia yang seperti ini. "lalu aku dengar dari teman-temanmu tubuh kalian mengecil dari yang seharusnya, mungkin ini akibat perbedaan ruang dan waktu dari waktu kalian di dunia yang sebelumya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Lalu apa kau sendiri penyihir?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rob. Naruto mulai berpikir lagi, enaknya bertanya apa lagi ya. Tidak sengaja dia melihat Erza yang mata kanannya di tutup oleh penutup mata.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Erza? Maksudku, kenapa matanya di tutup seperti itu?"

"Ah, anak yang malang. Mungkin kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya." ujar Rob, namun Naruto tetap memaksanya. Dengan menghela nafasnya sejenak, Rob mulai membuka mulutnya. "Matanya dicongkel setelah dia berupaya melarikan diri bersama teman-temannya."

Kata-kata itu bagai halilintar yang suaranya menggelegar ditelinganya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Erza mengalami hal berat itu. '_Cih, kalau saja aku tahu, pasti akan aku bunuh mereka semua._' pikir Naruto. Naruto melihat Erza yang kini tertidur disampingnya. Dia mengelus pipi gadis itu pelan lalu rambut merahnya yang menutupi matanya.

"Oi, pak tua. Kau bilang kau penyihirkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa anak muda?"

"Bisakah kau memindahkan mata kananku menggantikan mata kanannya?" Rob kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Apa kau serius anak muda? apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" tanya Rob.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari wajah Erza menuju ke belakang tubuhnya. Dari belakang tubuhnya tersebut, dia menarik sebuah gulungan berwarna Hijau dan membukannya diikuti dengan suara "Poof" serta asap putih. Disana, muncul sebuah tabung berisi sebuah bola mata berwarna merah dengan 3 lambang magatama berwarna hitam yang mengitari pupil mata itu. Rob menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tanamkan mataku kananku pada Erza dan tanamkan mata ini pada lubang mataku, apa kau bisa pak tua?" Rob mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Toh, anak ini sepertinya serius dan sudah punya mata pengganti.

Rob menyuruh Naruto untuk memejamkan matanya sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh mata kanan Naruto dan tangan kanannya menyentuh mata kanan Erza. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah mulai muncul di kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Transfer Magic:Transfer Goods!"_

Saat sihir itu berhenti, Naruto merasa kalau mata kanannya sudah tidak ada, hanya tersisi sebuah lubang kosong tanpa ada sesuatu didalamnya. Rob menyuruh Naruto tetap tidak membuka matanya. Tangan kanannya berganti dari Erza menuju Naruto dan tangan kirinyi berganti menuju tabung berisi mata tersebut. Rob kembali melakukan sihirnya. Tabung yang berisi mata itu mulai bersinar terang dan setelah itu sinar itu menghilang.

"Nah, Naruto-kun sekarang coba buka matamu."

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Dia bisa merasakan Cakranya mulai mengalir menuju mata barunya. Ketika dia membuka matanya dengan penuh dia bisa melihatnya, energy-energi yang berpendar dari dada Rob menyebar keseluruh tubuh seakan ada selubung tidak kasat mata yang berpendar walau selubung itu sangat tipis. Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Dia bisa melihat aliran Chakranya sendiri yang mengalir deras dari lengan menuju telapak tangan lalu berputar kembali ke dalam tubuh.

Di sela-sela itu dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia melihat suatu aliran Chakra yang tipis masuk dari luar tubuhnya menuju dalam tubuhnya melalui titik-titik Chakra. Naruto tahu aliran ini. Ini seperti kondisi dimana Chakra alam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dengan kata lain _Sennin mode_. Dia tidak percaya bahwa di dunia ini tubuhnya secara otomatis akan menyerap Chakra alam, ataukah ini semata-mata tubuhnya menyesuaikan dengan kondisi di Earthland? Entahlah, Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki lainya yang mendekati dirinya. Disana berdiri Sasuke dan Gaara yang kini sudah mengenakan mantel berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Ketika mereka melihat Naruto, mereka sangat terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat, terutama Sasuke dia yang paling terkejut dengan perubahan pada mata Naruto. Mereka melihat mata kanan Naruto bukanlah mata Biru laut yang mereka kenal, melainkan mata berwarna merah yang mereka tahu sebagai Sharingan.

"OI, DOBE! DARI MA—" Sasuke menghentikan teriakannya ketika Naruto meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Menyuruh Sasuke tidak teriak.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti." bisik Naruto. Dia melihat Erza, lalu dia melihat kearah Rob. "Pak tua, bisakah aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Erza?"

"Tentu saja anak muda." jawab Rob menyanggupi.

"Katakan, pada Erza agar dia terus berlatih agar dia menjadi orang yang kuat, jadi Erza yang tangguh dan di hormati oleh banyak orang. Lalu, aku ingin dia menjaga mataku baik-baik. Tolong, katakan itu padanya." kata Naruto yang diikuti anggukan oleh Rob.

Naruto mulai bangun perlahan-lahan agar tidak mengganggu Erza yang kini sedang tertidur nyenyak. Dia menangkap mantel putih yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Di pakai mantel itu dan dia berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang masih ingin meminta penjelasan atas mata barunya itu. Hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat sebuah kota di kejauhan yang dimana adalah kota tujuan kapal ini akan berlabuh. Naruto berbalik melihat Erza dan Rob untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Nah pak tua, dari sini kita berpisah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat lagi."

"Ya, aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali."

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke dan Rob tersenyum satu dengan lainya. Dengan satu gerakan, mereka bertiga menghilang. Meninggalkan Rob yang masih melihat ketempat mereka bertiga menghilang dan Erza yang kini menggumamkan nama Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

**Bagaimana Ficnya? Jika ada Kritik atau Saran bisa di tulis di kolom Review. **

**Saya sangat mengharapkan Kritikan anda karena saya bukanlah orang yang sempurna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Halo, Author tidak bertanggung jawab telah kembali. Maaf karena lama untuk mengupdate perihal saya menulis membutuhkan kepala yang jernih sehingga bisa menemukan kata-kata yang bagus.**

**Baiklah tanpa banyak cincong silakan dibaca**

**********Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto & Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Fuu, Choumei and Fairy tail **

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak mereka tiba di Earthland. Mereka banyak hal-hal baru dan aneh kalau dibandingkan dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Mulai dari listrik yang tidak menggunakan minyak melainkan semacam Kristal bernama _Lacrima_, binatang yang bisa bicara—terutama yang bisa mesum terhadap perempuan—, kendaraan yang bergerak menggunakan energy sihir dalam tubuh, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal unik yang mereka lihat.

Di balik segala keanehan dan keunikan dunia ini, ternyata orang-orang masih menggunakan uang kertas untuk bertransaksi. Mata uang itu adalah Jewel. Jika dibandingkan dengan Ryo, mata uang saat mereka di dunia Shinobi, nilai mata uang Jewel lebih rendah ketimbang Ryo. Bayangkan saja, mereka bertiga kerja sambilan sebagai tukang kayu atau sebagai kuli bangunan hanya di bayar antara 150 hingga 200 Jewel. Sedangkan membeli barang untuk keperluan sehari-hari bisa lebih itu. Jadilah mereka sebagai bocah-bocah terlantar yang mengarungi kerasnya kehidupan di Earthland. Sangat menyedihkan jika mengingat title mereka sebagai Shinobi.

Di hulu sungai di sebuah padang rumput yang entah dimana. Naruto sedang termenung meratapi nasibnya. Dia kini sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar yang menghadap kearah sungai. Ia melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri di aliran sungai tersebut. Sekarang Naruto tidak terlihat seperti tiga tahun yang lalu atau ketika dia masih di dunia Shinobi.

Rambutnya yang sudah panjang dibiarkan berantakan tanpa di cukur. Jika dilihat, Naruto sekarang mirip seperti ayahnya yaitu Namikaze Minato mengingat jambang Naruto kini sudah melebihi dagunya, persis seperti Minato—minus matanya karena dia memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam di mata kanannya. Dia kini memakai jaket berwarna biru dengan dalaman kaos berwarna oranye, di ikuti dengan celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu Sneakers berwarna biru.

"Oi Naruto! Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Gaara dari kejauhan, Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil turun dari batu itu.

Dia mulai berjalan menuju tempat kedua sahabatnya yang tidak jauh dari situ. Udara segar berhembus pelan membuat jaketnya berkibar. Rumput-rumput ikut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin bertiup. Beberapa rumput terlepas dari tempatnya berasal, terbang membentuk spiral menuju langit yang disinari oleh sinar Matahari dengan beberapa awan yang mengambang disana. Di aliran sungai itu, terdengar suara gemericik air yang mengalir, membuat perasaan siapapun yang mendengar suara itu menjadi tenang dan damai.

Saat Naruto sampai, dia disambut dengan harum ikan bakar yang di panggang dengan bubuk cabai sehingga aroma yang tercium membuatnya bersin. Disana, Naruto melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk tepat di depan api unggun dengan ikan-ikan yang berjumlah enam ekor. Ikan-ikan itu di tusuk dengan batang ranting berbentuk lurus seperti tongkat. Sasuke yang penampilannya masih seperti dulu—hanya saja dia sekarang memakai Jeans biru dan sepatu Sneakers biru tua—, sekarang tengah menyodok kayu yang sedang dibakar menjadi api unggun dengan menggunakan ranting pohon. Gaara juga tidak banyak perubahan, yang berubah hanya tinggi badannya dan pakaiannya yaitu sebuah jaket bertudung berwarna abu-abu dengan celana panjang berwarna marun dan sepatu tanpa tali berwarna abu-abu. Sama seperti Sasuke, Gaara juga menyodok bara api itu agar apinya tetap terjaga. Hanya saja, terkadang dia mengolesi mentega pada ikan-ikan yang sedang di bakar dengan posisi tongkat menancap di tanah dan ikan diberdirikan mendekati api.

Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke. Dia menghela nafasnya sambil memandang ikan-ikan yang tengah dibakar itu dengan tatapan bosan. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak masalah untuk makan ikan, hanya saja selama tiga tahun ini makanan yang dia konsumsi hanya ikan, ikan dan ikan lagi. Hal ini membuat Naruto bosan dengan makhluk bernama ikan walau dimasak oleh Gaara yang ternyata jago memasak dengan beragam variasi seperti Sup ikan, Sushi Ikan, ataupun variasi lainnya. Tapi, tetap saja ujung-ujungnya ikan!

Naruto sendiri kadang menyesal mempercayakan uang hasil jerih payahnya kepada Gaara yang notabene sudah Pelit, Medit, Irit pula. Karena hal ini, dia tidak bebas membeli makanan kesukaannya yaitu Ramen. Padahal dia ingat di Lupinus Town ada restoran yang menyediakan Ramen. Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Gaara yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur ikan-ikan bakar itu juga memperhatikan ekspresi muka Naruto. "Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha!" jawab Naruto di ikuti dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Perasaan kau selama 17 tahun makan Ramen setiap hari tidak bosan pada makanan itu, kenapa makan hanya makan ikan saja kau bosan?" Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam, dia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Lagi pula, aku mengatur keuangan kita agar kalian tidak boros, mengingat kita tidak punya banyak uang."

'_ini orang penyihir ya? kok dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudahlah dobe, terima saja dan jangan banyak mengeluh." ujar Sasuke yang kini sudah mengambil Ikan bakarnya. Sebelum dia memakannya, Sasuke mengambil saus tomat saset dari kantung ninjanya lalu mengolesi ikan itu secara horizontal dan memakannya.

Naruto tahu betul apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, tapi dia juga yakin seandainya tidak ada saus atau bumbu-bumbu lain yang berhubungan dengan Tomat pasti Sasuke tidak akan berkata demikian. Yah, Sasuke memang mempunyai filosofi yang menurut Naruto konyol yaitu, "Makan apapun akan aku makan asal ada Tomat." Naruto jadi ingin mencoba memberi Sasuke Tomat yang sudah diolesi kotoran kuda. Apa dia tetap akan memakannya ya? hehe.

Naruto mengambil ikan yang berada di depannya. Aroma daging matang yang bercampur dengan asap dan bubuk cabai yang matang membuat siapapun pasti tergoda untuk memakannya, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Dia tidak selera untuk memakannya, tapi rasa lapar mewajibkannya untuk memakan apa yang sudah disajikan di depannya. Dengan malas, dia mulai menggigit ikan itu dari bagian bawah. Rasa daging ikan asap bercampur rasa pedas gurih memenuhi mulutnya. Kalau saja ada pecinta daging sejati, mungkin akan menganggap ini salah satu makanan terenak di dunia. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto tidak terlalu menyukainya, dia malah menganggap rasanya biasa-biasa saja dan cenderung hambar.

Naruto memakan Ikannya dengan cepat. Hanya butuh satu menit baginya untuk menghabiskan ikannya lalu membuang tongkat kayunya kedalam bara api yang menyala. Gaara tampak khawatir dengan tingkah Naruto, dia mencoba menawarkan Naruto untuk menambah makanannya tapi dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. Gaara mencoba meminta bantuan kepada Sasuke tapi si Rambut Raven itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil terus melanjutkan acara makannya.

Dengan bosan, Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantung peralatannya yang ditaruh dibelakang pinggulnya. Di tangannya, sebuah Kunai dengan mata pisau bercabang tiga dengan bilah yang bergerigi. Gagangnya terbuat dari kayu yang membuat Kunai itu sedikit berat ketimbang Kunai biasa. di gagang itu pula tulisan Kanji '黄色い閃光'—Kiiroi senkō(Kilat Kuning).

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_**. **Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun dia mempelajarinya namun tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Yang dia bisa lakukan sampai saat ini hanya menambah kecepatannya untuk membuat segel spesial sebagai syarat batasan untuk mengaktifkan jurus ini. Naruto jadi teringat bagaimana asal mula dia mempelajari jurus ini.

_-Flashback-_

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu?**__" tanya Kurama yang sedang tiduran dengan santainya sambil menatap Naruto._

_Naruto mengangguk. "Aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana menggunakan jurus itu karena kau sudah pernah melihat dan menggunakannya." ujar Naruto._

_Kyuubi menaikan alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. "__**Aku memang pernah melihat dan merasakan sensasi menggunakan jurus itu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya."**_

"_Tapi kau pernah mendengar metode penggunaannya, kan? Ayolah, kau ini kan Kurama si Kyuubi no Kitsune yang terkenal akan kepintarannya." ucap Naruto dengan nada sok merayu. Berharap agar Kurama mau membagi sedikit pengetahuannya._

"_**Jangan coba merayu Naruto, aku ini tidak mempan terhadap rayuan.**__"_

"_Tolonglah! Aku mohon beritahu aku!" pinta Naruto dengan berlutut di depan Rubah berekor Sembilan tersebut._

_Kurama hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menyuruh Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "__**Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." **__Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan memberikan Thumb Up. "__**Dengar, jurus Hiraishin dapat klasifikasi level S dan masuk dalam jurus terlarang, apa kau tahu kenapa?**__"_

_Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_**Karena dalam percobaannya, penggunaan jurus ini dapat menyebabkan kematian**__." Naruto mematung, dia menatap Kurama dengan pandangan tidak percaya, namun Kurama tidak mengacuhkan pandangan tersebut dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "__**Jurus ini, mirip dengan **__**Shunshin no Jutsu**__** tapi dengan kecepatan sepuluh kali lipat dari Shunshin biasanya dan menggunakan chakra yang sedikit namun dengan takaran yang tepat."**_

"_**Jika Shunshin mengandalkan kecepatanmu sebagai medium pemindah maka Hiraishin menggunakan sebuah segel yang disebut **__**Jutsu-Shiki**__**—Teknik formula," **__ujar Kurama,_ **"**_**Konsepnya mirip seperti Kuchiyose namun kau yang berpindah-pindah ketempat yang sudah kau tandai Jutsu-Shiki. Sisanya, kau cari sendiri bagaimana cara menggunakannya. "**_

_Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan penggunanya mengalami kematian?" tanya Naruto penasaran._

_Kurama memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. "Itu—"_

_-Flashback End-_

Frustasi dengan efek samping dari **Hiraishin no jutsu****,** Naruto melempar kunainya kedekat api unggun dan menancap di tanah tepat sebelum mengenai tumpukan kayu yang sedang terbakar. Kedua temannya melihat itu.

"Kenapa lagi kau? karena Hiraishin lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggigit daging ikan.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia berdiri lalu mengambil Kunainya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju batu besar yang tadi menjadi tempatnya termangun. Dengan sekali lompatan dia telah mencapai batu itu dan duduk disana dengan menatap padang hijau diseberang sungai itu. Dikejauhan, terlihat burung-burung berterbangan seperti mengitari sesuatu yang Naruto tidak tahu.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan prihatin, tapi Sasuke menyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. "Toh hanya masalah jurus, nanti juga baikan kok."

"Permisi." terdengar sebuah suara yang mengalihkan perhatian kedua pasang remaja laki-laki itu dari temannya yang berkepala kuning menuju seorang gadis cilik berambut biru yang kini berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ano..bolehkah aku meminta ikan itu?" tanya gadis itu menunjuk ikan-ikan yang sedang dibakar di api unggun.

"Ambil saja, tidak apa-apa." kata keduanya dengan nada mononton sehingga terdengar seperti tidak ikhlas.

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Dia hanya berdiri disitu dan menaruh jari telunjuk di mulutnya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah anak gadis didepannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Bukannya kau mau ikan itu? ambil lah." Sasuke mengambil satu tangkai kayu yang diatasnya terdapat ikan dan menyerahkannya pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan malu-malu tapi tetap tidak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri atau memakan ikan itu.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa lagi? Bukannya aku sudah mengambilkannya untukmu?"

"Um..ano..boleh aku minta satu lagi?"

Sasuke maupun Gaara melebarkan matanya lalu menatap satu sama lain. Mereka melihat jumlah ikan yang tersisa. Cuman dua, yang diberikan kepada gadis kecil tadi adalah jatah Naruto yang tidak ingin dia makan. Berarti sisa ikan yang masih dibakar adalah milik..

Sasuke dan Gaara berdiri, tatapan mereka bertemu. Sebuah aliran listrik kecil tak kasat mata bertemu diantara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua menyiapkan kuda-kudanya layaknya gaya Goku membuat Kamekameha. Tangan kanan mereka terkepal dan ditutupi oleh tangan kiri. Dengan sekali hentakan. Mereka langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"JAN-KEN-PO!" teriak mereka berdua, lalu melihat hasil dari taruhan maut mereka.

Sasuke batu dan Gaara gunting. Yup, Sasuke yang menang atas pertarungan kecil-kecilan ini dan Gaara merutuki kesalahannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik, Sasuke mengambil ikan yang berada di depan Gaara dan menyerahkan ikan itu pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"ARG! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" jerit Gaara yang menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku yang menang, wajar saja aku menyerahkan bagianmu padanya."

"Ugh!" Gaara langsung duduk di tepi sungai dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan aura hitam mulai muncul disekitar kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus tidak peduli. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil itu. "Nah, kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Sudah sana pergi."

"Um.. terima kasih atas ikannya." kata sang gadis sambil membungkuk lalu pergi dari situ.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang lalu dia hendak berbalik untuk mengambil sisa ikan miliknya. Namun, ketika dia berbalik, dia menyadari kalau ikan miliknya sudah menghilang dari tempat yang seharusnya. Dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menemukan sosok Gaara tengah sibuk mengigit dan menelannya dengan sangat cepat. Sepertinya dia tidak mengunyahnya lebih dahulu.

'_Si kepala merah itu!'_ jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Dia langsung berlari dan menendang bokong pelaku pencuri jatah makannya.

Gaara tersedak dan langsung memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan pasir yang dibuat seperti tangan. "Ap-apa ya-*uhuk*yang kau lakukan!"

"AKU YANG HARUSNYA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Sasuke hendak menendang Gaara namun ditahan oleh sebuah pasir berbentuk tangan.

Dengan tampang polos dibuat-buat Gaara menatap Sasuke, kilat putih tampak di bola matanya laksana membuat gerakan memohon. "Tolonglah, ikhlaskan satu ikan saja untuk anak malang yang lapar ini." ucap Gaara dengan gaya melankolis.

Jikalau itu wanita, mungkin mereka akan mengikhlaskannya makannya ketika melihat wajah tidak bersalah imut Gaara—apalagi kalau itu adalah fansnya di Suna. Hanya saja, yang dihadapinya bukan wanita, melainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berarti dia adalah seorang batangan.

Dengan tidak peduli dia menginjak wajah Gaara dan menggesek-gesekan telapak sepatunya disana.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SAJA YANG LAPAR, HAH!? kata Sasuke tanpa menunjukan belas kasihan. "DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMPERLIHATKAN WAJAH SEPERTI ITU DIDEPANKU! MENJIJIKAN!"

Naruto yang merasa terganggu karena teriakan Sasuke langsung turun dari batu dan berjalan menuju kedua temannya yang sedang berkelahi saat itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan meyipitkan matanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kedua temannya sudah berubah, tidak setenang dan sekeren dulu. Apa mungkin mereka ketularan sifat Naruto? Entahlah. Hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Tanpa ada niat melerai, Naruto mencari gadis kecil tadi. Bukan, bukan karena dia menyukai gadis tersebut atau apa. Hanya penasaran saja. Wajarkan kalau seseorang bertemu dengan orang asing pasti ada rasa ingin tahu lebih dalam terhadap orang asing itu. Tapi, kalau dikasus ini, jika sampai salah persepsi bisa-bisa Naruto disangka Pedofil.

Dikejauhan, Naruto melihat gadis kecil berambut biru itu. tapi dia tidak sendirian. di sebelahnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi yang sama seperti dirinya berambut biru dan membawa tongkat di punggungnya. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa familiar dengan anak laki-laki itu. Karena itu, dia mengejar mereka berdua.

"Oi! Yang ada disana!" teriak Naruto memanggil kedua orang itu.

Kedua orang itu berbalik. Naruto terbalak ketika melihat siapa yang anak laki-laki itu. Rambut biru itu, tato di mata kanannya itu? Naruto langsung mengambil kunai Spesialnya dari dalam kantung ninjanya dan melompat menebas anak lelaki itu.

Hanya saja, anak lelaki itu cukup tangkas dan menahan kunai Naruto dengan tongkatnya lalu mendorong mundur Naruto. Naruto berputar kebelakang di udara lalu mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyerangku!?" teriak anak lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Naruto mulai berlari melanjutkan serangannya, "JELLAL FERNANDES!"

Mata anak laki-laki yang disebut Jellal terbuka lebar. Ketika ia membuat gerakan mengayun tongkatnya hendak membuat sihir, gadis kecil itu melompat kedepannya dan membuat lingkaran sihir di mulutnya.

"_**Tenryu no Hoko**_(Sky Dragon Roar!)" mendadak angin bertekanan tinggi, berputar menyerang Naruto. Tapi, dengan kesigapannya Naruto membuat segel dan meletakan tangannya di depan mulutnya.

"_**Fuuton: Fuuryu no Hoko**_(Wind Release: Wind Dragon Roar)."

Angin bertekanan tinggi dan berputar keluar dari mulut Naruto dan menabrak angin yang dikeluarkan gadis itu. Sebuah ledakan muncul dari tempat kedua angin itu bertubrukan. Naruto dan gadis itu sama-sama terpental akan tetapi Naruto menabrak tanah dengan keras dan gadis itu ditahan oleh anak lelaki yang disangka Jellal.

Naruto mulai bangun dari tempat jatuhnya tadi dan siap menyerang kembali tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya. Saat ia mulai bergerak, mendadak sesuatu menahan tangan dan kaki kanannya. Ketika dia melihat apa yang menahannya dia langsung merutuki Gaara karena pasirnya menahannya untuk menyerang Jellal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" ucap Gaara yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya bersama Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menyerang orang sembarangan seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusan kalian!" pasir Gaara langsung mengencang membuat Naruto sedikit kesakitan.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kami inginkan darimu." kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap Jellal yang sedang memeluk gadis kecil tadi. Kenapa dia ada disini dan mau apa dia? Apa dia ingin memperalat gadis itu seperti dia memperalat Erza? tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Naruto melepas kunainya, membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah. Namun, sesaat dia melepas kunai itu, Naruto membuat segel dengan satu tangannya.

"_**Fuuton: Reppusho!**_(Wind Release: Gale Palm!)" kunai yang baru saja jatuh langsung terbang menuju Jellal dengan keadaan berputar.

Anak laki-laki yang disangka Jellal itu menyadari kedatangan Kunai Naruto dan menepis Kunai itu menggunakan pedangnya sehingga kunai itu menancap di tanah di depan anak laki-laki itu. Naruto tersenyum. Itulah yang diincar Naruto. Dengan satu gerakan Naruto menghilang dari hadapan kedua temannya menjadi cahaya kuning keemasan dan muncul tepat depan anak laki-laki itu. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang mendadak tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Naruto langsung menarik kunainya.

CRAAASSS!

Sebuah cairan kental bagai madu namun berwarna merah pekat terbang di udara. Membiarkan benda itu mengenai anak laki-laki berambut biru. Ia melotot melihat benda yang ia tahu sebagai darah mendarat begitu saja di wajahnya. Namun, darah itu bukanlah miliknya melainkan darah milik seorang pemuda berambut Kuning yang berada dihadapannya. Ya, darah itu milik Naruto dan keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Naruto terjatuh ke tanah tanpa sempat memberikan luka pada anak itu. Darah terus keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya tanpa berhenti. Perlahan namun pasti, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat akibat rasa sakit yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. '_Sial, aku tidak boleh mati disini! Tidak boleh!'_. Dia mencoba mengambil kunai spesial yang berada di depan wajahnya. Ketika dia berhasil memegang kunainya mendadak semua menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**DASAR BODOH! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN!**__" _teriak Kurama dengan suara menggelegar bagai halilintar disertai angin topan yang besar. **"**_**AKU SUDAH BILANG BERKALI-KALI, BELUM SAATNYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN JURUS ITU!"**_

"Berisik! Tumben sekali kau peduli padaku!" jawab Naruto ketus dengan posisi memunggungi Kurama

"_**TENTU SAJA AKU PEDULI PADAMU DASAR BODOH!**_" Kurama menepuk dahinya diikuti dengan gelengan kepalanya, mengekspresikan rasa pusingnya pada orang yang menjadi Host-nya. "_**Aku tidak mengerti. Umurmu sudah 21 tahun lebih, tapi kelakuanmu sama saja seperti anak-anak.**_"

"Hey! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia bukan? Lebih baik kau diam saja!" ujar Naruto, tidak terima atas perkataan Kurama, "Lagi pula, walau aku sudah hidup 21 tahun tapi tubuhku masih 14 tahun!"

'_**Bukannya kalau begitu kamu bisa bersikap lebih dewasa?**_' pikir Kurama. "_**Aku tahu siapa dia Naruto, aku melihatnya ketika ada di Tower of Heaven**_"

"_**Tapi bukan berarti kau bergerak tanpa perhitungan! Hiraishin no Jutsu sangat berbahaya untuk pemula bila dilakukan tanpa ada ninja medis disampingnya, karena pergesekan antar dimensi dalam waktu relatif singkat akan merusak struktur tubuhmu. Minato sendiri pertama kali menggunakan jurus ini ketika ada Tsunade disebelahnya, dan kau tahu? dia harus masuk rumah sakit selama tiga bulan dan rawat jalan selama lima bulan."**_

"Aku sudah pernah dengar ceritamu," ucap Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Kurama, "Lagi pula, kemampuanmu untuk menyembuhkan juga setara dengan nenek Tsunade, bukan?"

"_**Walau begitu, dalam tiga hari pertama kau tidak akan bisa bergerak, dan kalau kau bergerak di sengaja atau tidak pasti akan sakit sekali.**_" Naruto terdiam, dia tidak kepikiran efeknya separah itu. "_**Tapi untunglah, gadis kecil itu punya jurus penyembuhan mirip seperti Ninjutsu medis. Jadi, hal yang aku katakan barusan tidak terjadi.**_"

"He? dia punya jurus semacam itu?"

"_**Dari pada kau bertanya seperti itu terus, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri sana!**_" teriak Kurama sambil menyentil Naruto pada punggungnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"UAAAA!"

Mendadak, pemandangan Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yang awalnya dia berada di sebuah tempat dengan langit berwarna putih menjadi tempat yang gelap yang dia tidak tahu dimana. Lensa matanya belum bekerja dengan sempurna membuat cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya menjadi pecah dan kabur. Sejenak dia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya untuk membetulkan Indra penglihatannya itu. Saat matanya sudah mulai menangkap cahaya dengan betul, dia baru menyadari jika ia berada di dalam tenda entah milik siapa dan sepertinya sekarang sudah malam hari.

Naruto mencoba bangun namun rasa sakit mendadak menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Hanya saja dia paksakan kondisinya yang dari posisi tidur menjadi posisi duduk. Dia mencoba menganalisa keadaan di dalam sana. Saat ia menengokan kepala ke kiri, dia menemukan gadis kecil itu. Meringkuk ketakutan di sudut tenda tersebut.

Naruto melihat itu dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mengigit kok." dia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak member rasa kepercayaan pada anak itu.

Hanya saja, gadis itu tidak meraih tangannya dan berusaha menjauh dengan bergerak mundur menuju dinding tenda itu. Akibatnya, tenda itu menjadi tidak stabil dan hendak rubuh. Untunglah saat itu Gaara masuk untuk mengecek keadaan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Naruto. Syukurlah." kata Gaara sembari berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tau jawabannya.

"Kau terluka setelah menggunakan _Hiraishin_," Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, "Aku tidak menduga kalau efek sampingnya separah itu. Tapi, untunglah ada Wendy disini. Dia melakukan pertolongan pertama untukmu."

"Begitu," Naruto melihat gadis berambut biru itu lalu tersenyum kembali, "Terima kasih ya sudah merawatku, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku jika kamu tidak ada."

"Um.." jawab Wendy diikuti dengan anggukan.

Mendadak, tirai tenda terbuka yang disana seorang pemuda berambut Raven berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Sudah sadar kau rupanya, dobe?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dari Naruto. "Kau ini gila atau apa? Mendadak menyerang orang tanpa alasan seperti itu, apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

"Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya—" mendadak Naruto terdiam. Tepat dibelakang Sasuke, sosok anak laki-laki berambut biru dengan mata kanan yang memiliki tattoo secara vertikal masuk. Naruto memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada anak itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jellal Fernandes!?"

"Fernandes?" tanya anak itu yang sepertinya bingung akan pertanyaan Naruto, "Nama belakangku bukan Fernandes."

"Apa?" mata Naruto terbalak. "Bagaimana mungkin! Aku tahu mukamu dan tidak mungkin salah!"

"Woo,woo, tunggu dulu Naruto! Apa kau benar pernah bertemu dengan orang ini? Kalau pernah kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika di Tower of Heaven!" jawab Naruto dengan terus menatap Jellal, "Aku yang memberinya luka dipunggungnya dengan Rasengan!"

Jellal bergerak maju dan itu membuat tubuh Naruto tegang, mempersiapkan posisi untuk kondisi terburuk kalau Jellal menyerang. Mendadak Jellal membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang tanpa luka. Naruto terbalak melihat itu, tidak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau..bagaimana..!"

"Sepertinya dia orang yang berbeda dengan yang pernah kau temui, Naruto." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jellal menuju Gaara yang duduk disampingnya. "Sepertinya kau salah orang."

"EH?"

"Namaku Jellal Faust, dan aku berasal dari Edolas." kata Jellal dengan menundukan sedikit tubuhnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-san."

"EEEHHH!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara dengan Jellal, dan Wendy. Selama dua minggu tersebut Naruto selalu saja meminta maaf kepada Jellal dan dijawab dengan ramah oleh Jellal sendiri. Wendy juga selalu merawat Naruto hingga kondisi sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Terima kasih pada Kurama yang mempercepat penyembuhannya.

Mereka kini berkelana bersama menuju desa Ezio, yang kalau dilihat dari peta. Posisi mereka dekat dengan kota tersebut. Sejujurnya tidak ada tujuan khusus kenapa mereka kesana, hanya saja melihat persediaan makanan maupun pengobatan sudah berkurang banyak, mereka harus segera mengisinya kembali.

Jellal dan Wendy juga tidak keberatan toh mereka juga tidak tahu mau kemana. Dengan demikian mereka dengan serempak mereka berjalan menuju desa tersebut. Butuh waktu sejam dari posisi mereka menuju desa itu, mengingat mereka berada di lembah dekat aliran sungai dan desa itu ada di kaki gunung yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Wah!" pekik Wendy terpukau ketika mereka tengah melewati lembah itu. Di matanya, terdapat perkebuan buah-buahan yang hijau dan asri. Beberapa kebun juga terlihat tanamannya sudah berbuah. Beberapa yang Naruto tahu adanya buah Strawberry dan Blueberry, terlihat kentara sekali dari bentuk dan warnanya.

Mereka berjalan diantara perkebunan itu dan mereka juga sempat bertemu dengan penduduk setempat atau pemilik kebun tersebut. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang tersenyum memberi salam dan beberapa diantanya juga sempat bertanya kenapa mereka tidak bersama orang tua mereka masing-masing. Dengan jawaban serempak, mereka semua—kecuali Jellal— menjawab kalau orang tua mereka telah meninggal. Orang-orang yang merasa kasihan kepada mereka memberikan sedikit uang untuk bekal perjalanan. Jujur saja, mereka tidak berharap apa-apa tapi kalau dapat uang gratis kenapa tidak?

Tidak lama, mereka sampai di desa tersebut. Mereka disambut dengan patung berbentung elang yang terbuat dari perunggu bertuliskan '_Selamat datang di desa Ezio'._

"Ramai sekali ya?" celetuk Wendy melihat keadaan desa itu.

Memang, kondisi desa itu tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi mereka. Awalnya mereka pikir desa ini hanya seperti desa biasa, sepi dan tentram. Tapi, kenyataannya tempat ini sangat ramai. Bangunan-bangunannya tidak seperti desa yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Desa ini banyak sekali bangunan yang bertingkat, berbeda sekali dengan desa biasa yang bangunan-bangunannya tidak ada tingkatannya sama sekali.

Tanpa menunggu, Gaara langsung bergerak mencari pedagang penjual makanan, karena menurutnya makan ada dalam urutan paling atas ketimbang barang yang lainnya. Naruto dan yang lain langsung mengikutinya. Tepat ketika Gaara menemukan toko roti, Gaara langsung masuk begitu saja. Disaat Jellal dan Wendy ingin masuk ke toko Roti tersebut, tangan Sasuke maupun Naruto segera menahan mereka tepat dipundak.

"Lebih baik kita tidak masuk dan pura-pura tidak kenal." kata Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan yang dibarengi dengan rasa bingung oleh dua anak muda berambut biru itu.

"Apa maksudmu!?" terdengar teriakan dari dalam toko tersebut. "Harganya memang sudah segini! tidak bisa aku turunkan lagi!"

"Ayolah, berikan diskon untuk anak malang ini." kata Gaara dengan suara parau namun dapat di dengar keluar jendela.

"Kalau aku memberimu diskon, bisa rugi daganganku!" jerit sang pemilik toko

"Rugi apanya? Setiap harinya anda pasti untung, sekali-sekali berilah keringanan untuk kami makan."

Terjadi keributan panjang di dalam toko roti tersebut. Memang, kalau soal tawar menawar, Gaara bisa dibilang sadis, atau dengan kata lain 'tidak tahu malu'. Menurut dugaan Sasuke, sikap Gaara yang seperti itu adalah hasil didikan menjadi Kazekage. Karena Sasuke sendiri pernah dengar dari Hokage pertama ketika rapat antara para Kage pertama, Kazekage pertama membuat penawaran yang tidak masuk akal.

Akibat dari keributan itu, orang-orang sedang lewat, berhenti karena penasaran terhadap keributan yang sedang terjadi. Naruto sendiri mulai melangkah mundur, malu rasanya kalau orang-orang tahu kalau anak berambut merah yang sedang tawar menawar dengan tukang roti tersebut adalah sahabatnya.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang ternyata ikut mundur meninggalkan Jellal dan Wendy yang masih berdiri kaku dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Inginnya sih mengajak lari dua anak itu, tapi kalau mendadak menarik mereka akan langsung ketahuan kalau mereka adalah teman Gaara. Sadis? Tidak setia kawan? Bodo amat, siapa yang mau menanggung malu karena temannya membuat keributan yang memalukan.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Naruto berputar kebelakang memunggungi toko tersebut. Saat dia ingin melangkah melarikan diri, mendadak dia menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dicari-carinya. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit dicari karena ketidaktahuannya mengenai keberadaan sesuatu tersebut ada dimana. Dan kini, sesuatu tersebut ada di depannya.

Seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang lebih pendek darinya, memiliki kulit kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari. Rambut hijau sebahu berkibar dengan angin lembut yang mengenai dirinya. Bola mata berwarna oranye dibagian pupil itu bertemu dengan satu mata safir milik Naruto. Disana, berdiri seorang Fū yang Naruto tahu sebagai Jinchuuriki _Nanabi_(Ekor tujuh), Choumei.

Fū yang menyadari kalau dia sedang ditatap oleh Naruto langsung mengalihkan mukanya dan berjalan bersama kedua temannya yang Naruto tidak tahu siapa. Melihat itu, segera Naruto mengejar dan memegang tangan Fū. Sontak saja, Fū kaget karena tangannya dipegang mendadak seperi itu.

"Fū! Kau Fū, kan?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, kenapa memang?" balas Fū dengan memberikan tatapan aneh pada Naruto. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Mendadak Naruto sadar kalau Fū tidak mengingat masa lalunya sebagai Jinchuuriki. Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal. Bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Um, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" sontak Naruto langsung sadar kalau sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Ah, Maaf."

"Dasar orang aneh." Fū langsung beranjak pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri termangu menatap kepergiannya.

"Wah, wah, cinta anak remaja. Cinta monyet bocah ingusan." mendadak, terdengar suara bernada berat namun sedikit cempreng.

Naruto menengokan kepalanya kekiri, kekanan, dan kebelakang. '_tidak ada siapa-siapa? Aneh_'

"Hey, dibawah sini!" Naruto langsung merundukan kepalanya dan dilihatnya disampik kirinya terdapat kakek-kakek bertubuh mungil tengah mengenakan pakaian serba kuning dengan topi mirip aneh. Jika dilihat kakek-kakek ini mirip boneka badut.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto, "Anda siapa? Dan maksudnya cinta anak remaja apa?"

"Wah, wah, bukannya tadi kau baru saja menyatakan cintamu pada gadis itu?" jawab si Kakek sekaligus bertanya, "Sayangnya kau ditolak mentah-mentah ya."

Muka Naruto menjadi panas dan mendadak merah menyala. "Aku tidak suka padanya! Dan aku tidak ditolak olehnya!"

"Kau bohong."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BOHONG!"

WUZZ

Angin secara tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Entah angin apa ini tapi terasa ganjil di kulit Naruto. Lalu ia sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam di tanah di ikuti dengan kabut yang memiliki berwarna putih namun memiliki butiran-butiran aneh. Seketika itu juga, pandangannya mulai kabur entah kenapa. ia coba melihat sekelilingnya yang ternyata para penduduk banyak yang memegangi kepalanya, beberapa malah ada yang pingsan, kakek-kakek kecil itu juga mengalami gejala yang sama dengan para penduduk.

'_ini, sepertinya pernah aku lihat entah dimana_" pikir Naruto yang sudah mulai tidak konsen lagi. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk berpikir. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri ini dengan menutup matanya.

"_**JANGAN TIDUR NARUTO!**_" teriak Kurama yang mengagetkan Naruto. Membuat mata yang harusnya sudah tertutup menjadi terbuka kembali.

"A-Apa? Kenapa?"

"_**Ini perbuatannya, jangan lengah!**_"

"Perbuatannya? Perbuatan siapa?"

"_**Choumei si ekor tujuh.**_" Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Kurama. "_**Sepertinya ini hari beruntungan kita, menemukan Choumei beserta Jinchuurikinya pada tempat yang sama. Naruto, gunakan elemen anginmu untuk menghapus kabut mengganggu ini!**_"

Tanpa disuruh, Naruto langsung melompat ke udara dan membuat segel disetrai hembusan angin yang kuat dari sekitar tubuhnya dan menyebar ke empat arah mata angin, membuat kabut itu terbawa dan hilang seketika. Ia mendarat di atap bangunan bertingkat tiga dan melihat ke segala penjuru, namun dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada si ekor tujuh.

"_**Diatas!**_" benar saja, ketika Naruto melihat ke langit, terdapat seekor makhluk raksasa mirip seperti kumbang tanduk memiliki enam sayap dan satu ekor dibelakangnya. Choumei berputar-putar di langit lalu berhenti melihat kearah desa.

Naruto terkejut apa yang akan di lakukan Choumei. Walau kecil tapi Naruto dapat melihat mulutnya terbuka dan tepat di depan mulutnya terdapat titik kecil berwarna ungu kehitaman. Dan itu adalah..

"BIJU DAMA!?" teriak Naruto.

"_**Cih, si bodoh itu ingin menghancurkan desa ini**_" geram Kurama. "_**Aku akan panggil Goku dan Shukaku. Naruto, coba kau tahan dia!**_"

"Dengan apa!? Biju dama juga!?"

"Bodoh! Kalau kau gunakan Biju dama sama saja kau akan menghancurkan desa ini! Gunakan Kamui!"

Naruto terdiam, dia belum bisa menggunakan Kamui dengan benar. Walau hanya sekedar menghisap suatu benda dan berpindah ke dimensi lain itupun baru bisa benda kecil seperti batu atau shuriken. Kalau benda sebesar dan seberbahaya biju dama, dia..

"_**Kenapa kau diam saja!? sebentar lagi dia akan menembak!**_" teriak Kurama yang sedang panik.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, dia buka penutup matanya dan memperlihatkan mata merah dengan tiga buah Tomoe yang melingkar di pupil matanya. Naruto menutup mata kirinya dan berkonsentrasi untuk melepaskan kekuatan Kamui. Perlahan namun pasti, angin mulai berputar di depan matanya. Sensasi aneh seperti menghisap mulai terasa dimata kanannya.

Jantung Naruto berdetak kuat seraya dengan rasa ketakutannya semakin meningkat. Ia tidak tahu apa dia akan berhasil dan disaat berikutnya Choumei menembak biju dama kearahnya. Karena rasa ketakutan ditambah dengan rasa panik, Naruto mulai kehilangan Konsentrasi dan dengan sekejap angin yang seharusnya menghisap biju dama menghilang.

'_celaka!'_ jerit Naruto dalam hati.

BUUUM! DUAAAR!

Suara bagai bom yang meledak menggelegar keseluruh penjuru. Menghantarkan angin panas dengan radius lebih dari lima Kilometer dan api sekitar satu kilometer. Akan tetapi, ledakan itu tidak menghancurkan desa tersebut karena sebuah kubah terbuat dari batu mendadak muncul melindungi dilangit desa tersebut. Tepat setelah itu, dua sosok sahabatnya muncul tepat didepannya.

Naruto tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya. "Tepat pada waktunya."

"Tentu saja kami tepat waktu." ucap Sasuke yang membuat sebuah segel di tangannya dan perlahan kubah batu itu mulai bergerak turun menuju bumi.

Dilangit, Choumei melihat itu. dia bergerak turun hendak menyerang.

"Gaara, pasir!" pinta Naruto yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Kyuubi Mode. Jubahnya tidak berwarna kuning lagi melainkan berwarna merah menyala dengan butiran-butiran cakra merah yang terbang ke langit.

Dengan cekatan segera Gaara membuat pasir-pasir padat yang melayang di udara dan Naruto melompati pasir-pasir tersebut sebagai pijakan untuk melompat lebih tinggi lagi. Choumei sepertinya tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kencang membuat hembusan angin sangat kencang. Naruto terkena hembusan itu seketika saja terdorong menuju bumi dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto berpikir cepat. Dengan chakra Kurama, dia julurkan tangannya dan membuat tangan buatan dari chakra yang menjulur cepat ke meraih ekor Choumei yang terjuntai begitu saja. Dengan sekali gerakan tarikan, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya muncul tepat di muka raksasa berekor tujuh itu.

Naruto yang sudah berhadapan langsung dalam jarak dekat, segera membuat enam bola-bola besar kebiruan dibelakang punggungnya

" **Cho Odama Rasenrangan**( Ultra big ball Spiralling Strife Spheres)" dengan satu gerakan, Naruto mendorong bola-bola besar itu menggunakan enam tangan buatan menuju Choumei.

DUAAAR!

Ledakan besar terjadi, pergesekan antara bola-bola Rasengan raksasa membuat bola itu makin besar dan mendorong Choumei hingga jatuh menabrak sebuah hutan dekat desa tersebut di lereng gunung dengan keras. Asap mengepul dari tempat ekor tujuh mendarat. Namun, dengan sekali kipasan sayap, Choumei berhasil menghilangkan asap itu dan siap menyerang Naruto yang berada diudara tanpa pertahanan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan, Yoton:**Honō no bōru**(Lava release:Blaze ball)" bola Lava besar keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan meluncur dengan cepat menuju Choumei.

"GAAAAH" teriak Choumei terkena serangan tersebut.

"Sudah saatnya kau tidur, ekor tujuh." ucap Gaara. Ia menggerakan tangannya seperti sedang menarik sesuatu lalu dia membuat gerakan seperti mengangkat benda. "**Sabaku Sōtaisō**(Desert Layered Imperial Funeral)"

Pasir-pasir mulai bermuculan dibawah Choumei dan terbang keangkasa dengan deras. Pasir-pasir itu mulai menyelimutinya dan membuat bentuk seperti piramid. Choumei yang tidak terima langsung mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya membuat angin agar dapat menyingkirkan pasir-pasir itu.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman seraya mulai membuat gerakan mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk saling bergenggaman. "Percuma saja, elemen angin tidak akan mempengaruhi pasirku."

Separuh tubuh Choumei sudahtertutup pasir yang mulai berbentuk piramid. Choumei terus memberontak namun semakin ia memberontak, semakin cepat pula pasir itu menyelimutinya. Dia mendadak membuka mulutnya dan membuat biju dama kembali dan ia mengarahkannya menuju desa.

"Gawat! Gaara, cepat kubur dia dengan pasirmu!" teriak Naruto yang sudah masih melayang di udara. Gaara berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengubur monster kumbang tanduk itu dan Gaara tidak lagi fokus menguburnya dari kaki melainkan dari kepala juga.

Ketika pasir Gaara sudah mulai menutup kepala dan mulut ekor tujuh, Choumei menembak biju dama dalam bentuk jauh dari sempurna. Ketimbang biju dama yang pertama, biju dama kali ini jauh lebih kecil. Dengan gerak lamban, Naruto bisa melihat biju dama bergerak lurus menuju desa yang Naruto tahu sebagai desa Ezio.

'_gawat, aku tidak bisa menggunakan Shunsin no jutsu di udara." _pikir Naruto. Sepintas ia terpikir sebuah gagasan gila. "_tidak, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus itu sekarang."_

Dalam konflik batinnya itu, Naruto menyadari waktunya tidak banyak. Dia harus segera membuat keputusan karena biju dama itu makin lama makin dekat. '_Ck, SIAL!_" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto menarik kunai spesialnya dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga dengan tenaga dorong oleh chakra Kyuubi. Kunai itu meluncur lebih cepat dari pada biju dama dan menancap dipatung elang perunggu yang berada di gerbang desa.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya melayang dan muncul tepat di patung elang tersebut. Tubuhnya mendadak sakit akibat efek samping _Hiraishin no jutsu_, namun ia tidak perdulikan. Segera ketika biju dama itu berada di depannya, ia tepis bola petaka itu. Hanya saja, akibat rasa sakit tubuhnya, Naruto tidak mampu mengontrol kemana arah biju dama itu ia tepis. Disaat berikutnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah ledakan muncul secara tiba-tiba menghantarkan gelombang panas kuat. Akibat gelombang tersebut, bangunan-bangunan desa yang awalnya kokoh langsung rusak seketika. Retakan terjadi dimana-mana, atap berterbangan, dan beberapa gedung yang tidak terlalu kuat langsung rubuh.

Naruto sendiri terpental dan menabrak dinding tembok. Rasa mual sekaligus sakit membuatnya pusing. Darah kental keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Mata kirinya tertutup karena ia merasa darah mulai keluar dari kepalanya mengalir kebagian kiri wajahnya.

"_**Naruto tukar denganku!**_" teriak Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurama, aku masih bisa.. UGH!" Naruto terjelembab ketika ia hendak bangun.

"_**Sudah hentikan! Biar aku saja yang mengurus si bodoh nanabi itu!**_" tanpa mendengar protes Naruto, Kurama langsung mengambil alih tubu Naruto. Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah, selaras dengan mata Sharingan di bagian kanan.

"_**Mata menjijikan ini..**__" _Kurama melihat tangan kanan Naruto lalu mengepalkannya dengan kuat_**.**__ "__**Tidak buruk**_"

Kurama membuat Kagebunsin yang berupa wujud Naruto. "_**Kau cari bocah bernama **__**Fū, dan bawa dia ketempat Choumei!**_" bunshin itu mengangguk dan menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning

Kurama melakukan Shunshin menuju tempat Choumei dan Gaara maupun Sasuke sedang bertarung. Entah bagaimana Choumei bisa keluar dari pasir ciptaan Gaara dan kini Sasuke maupun Gaara suah tidak lagi pada bentuk manusianya. Setengah tubuh Gaara tengah berubah wujud menjadi Shukaku kecil dan tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti batu yang terkena lava disertai dengan satu ekor berwarna merah di dekat bokongnya. Mendadak badan Kurama terasa sakit ketika dia muncul di tempat pertarungan. '_**Ck! Tubuh ini tidak bisa bertahan lama. Aku harus cepat!**_"

"_**OI bocah pasir! Pantat ayam! Tukar kesadaran kalian dengan biju! SEKARANG!**_" teriak Kurama yang membuat perhatian dua remaja itu teralih.

"Kau sebut aku apa tadi DOBE!?" tanya Sasuke dengan keras dan sepertinya siap mengubah sasarannya dari Choumei menjadi Naruto.

"_**Kau berani melawan aku? Seekor Kyuubi no Kitsune ini!?**_" geram Kurama dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan berhasil membuat Sasuke ciut.

"_**Ada apa Kurama? Kenapa kau mengambil alih tubuh Naruto?**_" tanya Son Goku yang sudah bertukar kesadaran dengan Sasuke.

"_**Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskan, aku ingin kau berubah menjadi wujud aslimu dan tahan Nanabi!**_ _**Shukaku, siapkan altar dan gunakan Sabaku Sōtaisō Fuin**_(Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal) _**untuk menahan pergerakannya! Kita akan lakukan biju fuin!**_"

"_**Cih, aku tidak mau diatur oleh Kitsune sepertimu**_" kata Shukaku sinis.

"_**Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu Tanuki!**_"

"_**APA KATAMU BAKA KITSUNE!**_"

"_**LAKUKAN SEKARANG TANUKI!**_"

"_**DIAM KAU KITSUNE!**_" dengan amarah yang besar tubuh Gaara berubah total menjadi Shukaku kecil. Tangannya menjulur dan bergerak seirama dengan pasir yang dia kendalikan.

Son Goku langsung melompat menarik Choumei yang hendak terbang dan menariknya ke tanah. Dengan cepat, pasir-pasir yang dikendalikan Shukaku mulai menyelimuti tubuh Goku dan Choumei. Goku langsung melimpat menghindari pasir Shukaku yang sudah menyelimuti tubuh Choumei dan mulai bergerak naik membentuk piramid. Tangan Shukaku memanjang menyentuh piramid yang dia buat sembari mengirim tattoo yang ada di tubuhnya ke Piramid tersebut.

"_**Bagus, siapkan altar! Kita akan mulai ritualnya!**_"

Shukaku membuat segel lain dan mendadak sebuah _Torii_—gerbang suci kuil—yang terbuat dari pasir muncul kepermukaan. Gerbang itu berada didepan piramid tempat Choumei terpenjara.

"MAU APA KAU! LEPASKAN!" jerit suara wanita yang mendadak muncul bersamaan dengan Kagebunsin yang tadi diciptakan Kurama.

Kagebunshin itu menjatuhkan gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Fū secara kasar. Fū yang mengaduh kesakitan seketika itu juga terdiam ketika melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya. Monster. Ya, dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tubuh menyala-nyala aneh, lalu dia juga melihat monster berwarna coklat muda tengah terbang diatas pasir serta monster monyet raksasa tengah berdiri disamping piramid pasir.

Tanpa menunggu komentar Fū, Kurama segera mengikat tubuh Fū dengan ekor miliknya dan melemparnya menuju gerbang itu. Gadis yang masih syok itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata sebagai bukti rasa takut yang dia alami saat ini. Tepat ketika gadis itu telah mendekati gerbang, pasir-pasir muncul dari tiang-tiang pasir dan meraih kedua tangan dan kaki Fū lalu tepat digerbang itu, Fū di ikat dengan posisi di salib

"Ap-apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?" kata Fū dengan suara parau.

"_**Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu.**_" jawab Kurama yang langsung menginstruksikan dua biju yang lain untuk bersiap.

Ketika Kurama memberi aba-aba, mereka bertiga segera berpencar ketiga arah dan membentuk sebuah segitiga jika dilihat dari atas. Mereka menggengam kedua telapak tangan mereka masing-masing yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah segel persiapan penyegelan.

"Kita lakukan! _**Biju juinjutsu: Biju fuin**_!"

Seketika itu juga, cahaya biru kehijauan mulai muncul di tubuh Fū maupun dari piramid. perlahan-lahan piramid pasir itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan Choumei yang mulai terhisap kedalam tubuh Fū dengan cahaya hijau itu sebagai penghubung keduanya. Choumei maupun Fū berteriak-teriak kesakitan namun ketiga biju yang sedang mengawasi penyegelan ini menambah chakra mereka sehingga mempercepat proses menyakitkan ini.

Tubuh Choumei perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang digantikan dengan partikel-partikel cahaya yang masuk melalui setiap lubang yang ada kepala Fū. Ketika Choumei sudah benar-benar masuk, secara tiba-tiba tubuh Fū bergetar dan cahaya hijau menyebar dari tubuhnya menerangi senja dihari itu.

"Aku ingat sekarang, aku ingat siapa aku. Dan aku tahu untuk apa aku kemari" kata Fū sembari memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Fū berbalik dan memberikan senyuman kepada Kurama yang tengah melihatnya. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

"_**Aku bukan Naruto, lebih baik kau nanti saja berterima kasihnya.**_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ADUH!" jerit Naruto yang kini tengah mendapat perawatan oleh dokter di desa itu.

"Nah sudah beres," ucap dokter setelah membungkus tubuh Naruto layaknya Mumi. "Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kamu lakukan sehingga bisa seperti ini. Tiga tulang rusuk patah, tangan kanan dan kaki kirimu retak. Seluruh jaringan ototmu memar, kau ini habis ngapain sih?"

"Hehe, itu—"

"Yoo, dobe! Sudah sadar kau rupanya." kata Sasuke yang membuka tirai tempat Naruto tengah dirawat saat ini.

"Teme, bukannya kau tidak boleh masuk?"

"Ah, itu.."

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah selesai memeriksanya, tapi dia butuh istirahat kira-kira seminggu."

"Apa? Lama sekali!" jerit Naruto. Dia tidak mau lama-lama disini. Dia muak mencium bau obat-obatan yang berada di klinik desa apa lagi kalau dia nanti minum obat.

"Sudahlah terima saja Naruto-san." ujar seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam tempat ruangan Naruto dirawat. Dia adalah Fū yang diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Fū. Jadi kau sudah kembali menjadi Jinchuuriki Nanabi?" tanya Naruto diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Fū. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Lalu mengenai apa yang sudah kita bicarakan," Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Fū. "apa aku siap ikut bersama kami?"

Fū tidak menjawab, dia berjalan kearah jendela yang berada di samping tempat tidur Naruto dan menatap jauh kepadang rumput yang mulai gelap.

"Mungkin aku harus mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Rika dan Veronica. Lalu aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ayah dan ibu."

"Hm..? jadi jawabannya?" tanya Gaara menunggu.

Fū berbalik arah dan mengangguk, "Aku akan ikut kalian." Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum. Sepertinya bertambal lagi satu teman mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal teman, Naruto menyadari ada yang kurang diantara mereka. "Hey, dimana Jellal dan Wendy?"

"Oh mereka? kalau tidak salah mereka pergi dari sini karena Wendy terluka ketika biju dama kedua meledak."

"Hah!? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Mana aku tahu, hanya Itu yang aku dengar dari kakek-kakek cebol bernama Makarov." jawab Sasuke ketus. "Kakek-kakek itu cuman bilang kalau Jellal membawanya ke seorang tabib tapi tidak mau menerangkan lebih lanjut dimana tabib itu."

Sebelum Naruto membalas perkataannya mendadak pintu ruangan dibuka secara kasar dan masuk orang-orang dengan pakaian berbaju zirah dan membawa tombak. Diantara mereka ada seseorang dengan tubuh besar dan tatapan tajam menatap mereka berempat.

"Apa kalian yang melawan monster kumbang raksasa itu?" tanyanya dengan suara mononton.

"Um.. iya?" jawab Naruto

"Apa kalian seorang penyihir?"

"Penyihir? Kami bukan penyihir." jawab Gaara dengan nada stoic

"Kalau kalian bukan penyihir, lalu siapa kalian? Dengan cara apa kalian melawanya?"

"Ah.. itu.."

"Kalian tahu jika seorang penyihir tidak punya wewenang dari Guild atau serikat resmi lainnya untuk menjalankan misi maka kalian akan dianggap sebagai penyihir hitam dan terkena ancaman hukuman selamanya?"

"Apa!? Sejak kapan ada hukum seperti itu?" kata Sasuke yang melangkah maju namun berhenti karena para prajurit dibelakang orang besar itu segera maju dan menodongkan tombak kearah mereka.

"Nah, sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kalian penyihir? Kalau memang iya kalian berasal dari serikat mana?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka berempat hanya diam. Lelaki besar itu menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan. Dia mengangkat tangannya memberi aba-aba penangkapan kepada keempat remaja itu.

"Mereka berasal dari FAIRY TAIL!" teriak seorang dari arah pintu. Seluruh kepala yang ada di kamar tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu dan disana seorang kakek-kakek cebol dengan pakaian layaknya badut tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Master Makarov!" ucap lelaki besar itu sambil memberi hormat.

"Mereka berasal dari Fairy tail, apa kalian puas sekarang?" tanya Makarov memberikan tatapan tajam kepada orang itu.

"Maaf Master Makarov, tapi kami tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka adalah bagian dari Guildmu. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada foto mereka pada daftar Guildmu."

"Aku belum memperbaruinya, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang menjadi anggota baru Fairy tail."

"Lalu, apa mereka penyihir level S? karena sesuai ketentuan kalau penyihir bukan level S menjalani misi berbahaya seperti ini maka—"

"Dan mereka penyihir level S, mereka aku perintahkan untuk menghabisi monster kumbang itu."

"Tapi—"

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku belum memperbarui status Fairy tail pada pemerintah karena baru bulan lalu aku melaksanakan tes Level S." ucap Makarov. Ia mendapati orang besar itu ingin bertanya lagi dan Makarov sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan si pria besar ini. "Hei kau, yang rambut merah, namamu Gaara, kan?" tanya Makarav yang dijawab anggukan oleh Gaara. "Coba kau tunjukan tattoo Fairy tail yang ada di lengan kananmu."

"Eh?"

"Sudah cepat buka jaketmu dan perlihatkan padanya kalau kau anggota Fairy tail." Gaara mengangguk lalu cepat-cepat membuka jaketnya dan melipat kaus merahnya. Tepat dilengan atasnya terdapat sebuah tattoo seperti gambar wajah peri berwarna merah disana. Makarov melirik orang besar itu. "Bagaimana? Butuh bukti apa lagi?"

"Um.. sepertinya tidak ada. " ujar pria besar itu yang tampak kalah. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu beserta para bawahannya. Keempat remaja itu langsung bernafas lega. Makarov sendiri juga menghela nafasnya.

"Yare-yare, merepotkan saja orang itu." ujar Makarov sambil berjalan menuju keempat remaja itu. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, kami tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih telah menolong kami." ucap Gaara sambil menundukan tubuhnya.

"Ya tidak masalah, anggap saja hadiah karena telah menyelamatkan desa ini." jawab Makarov. Ia memegang dagunya seraya melihat keempat remaja tersebut. "Tapi aku harap kalian mengerti kalau kalian sekarang adalah anggota resmi Fairy tail."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena aku yang bilang, bisa gawat kalau aku menarik kata-kataku tadi."

"Ah, tapi kami tidak bisa langsung pergi ke Fairy Tail karena kami—"

"Ya-ya aku tahu, tidak masalah kalau sekarang kalian tidak bisa ke Fairy Tail sekarang tapi aku harap suatu saat kalian kesana." ucap Makarov. Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke dan memberikan sepucuk kertas bertuliskan alamat Guild Fairy Tail.

"Magnolia?" Makarov mengangguk lalu dia berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Um.. oi, pak tua!" panggil Naruto. Makarov menengokan kepalanya melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolong kami."

Makarov tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia lanjut berjalan dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

**A/N: mungkin bagi kalian yang membaca Chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan perihal saya sangat pusing membuatnya, maklum, saya membuatnya dimalam hari dan mengerjakan bisa sampai tengah malam jadi diakhir-akhiri cerita alur dan diksinya menjadi aneh.**

**jika ada kritikan atau saran silahkan di Review karena Review adalah bentuk penghargaan dari reader setelah membaca cerita buatan Author.**

**sekian dari saya.**


End file.
